Retour à la maison
by ptiLu
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione Granger s'apprête à rentrer en 7e année à Poudlard, ses origines la rattrapent et viennent chambouler la dernière année de la jeune Gryffondor. Mais qu'est ce que Malfoy a à faire dans l'équation ?
1. Vous avez dit Sang Pur ?

Chapitre 1

Vous avez dit Sang Pur ?

Hermione Granger se promenait sur le chemin de Traverse, avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. La jeune rousse arrêta alors son amie devant la terrasse d'un café.

_ _S'il te plaît 'Mione, dix petites minutes, je suis épuisée moi !_

__ Bon d'accord. Mais pas plus ! Faut encore que je passe chez _Alice in Wonderland_, ils ont sortis la collection de cet hiver, et j'ai plus rien à me mettre… Ma … Mère, m'a fait tout jeter…_

« Alice in Wonderland » était une boutique de sous-vêtements très huppée et la plupart des jeunes sorcières bourgeoises se fournissaient là-bas.

Hermione quant à elle, pouvait se permettre ce genre de follies, depuis peu de temps.

En effet, elle avait appris au début des vacances d'été, qu'elle avait été adoptée par les Granger. Ceux-ci avaient fait appel à un orphelinat magique lorsqu'ils avaient su la stérilité de Mrs Granger.

Or, la famille biologique d'Hermione avait pris contact avec elle, au début du mois, venant lui rendre visite dans la maison des Granger. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu la demeure de ses « parents ».

Cette grande famille aristocratique, de Sang-Pur de surcroît, avait laissé une somme incommensurable sur le compte de la jeune fille, et ce n'était selon eux, qu'une petite partie de ce que possédait sa famille, qu'elle acquérirait par héritage.

On lui avait demander de garder secrète cette descendance, sans que la jeune fille ne voit pour quelles raisons. Il était alors convenu que la jeune sorcière mettent ses « proches amis » au courant.

Elle et Ginny riaient beaucoup de ces expressions d'arrière-siècle qu'employaient sa famille biologique.

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles pénétraient dans « l'antre aux merveilles » comme elles aimaient l'appeler.

Cependant, après quelques essayages, elles croisèrent un personne qu'elles étaient loin de s'attendre à rencontrer dans ce genre d'endroit.

_ _Malfoy ?_

__ Tiens, Granger et Weaslaide… Qu'est ce qu'une Sang de Bourbe et un traître à son sang fond dans un magasin de cette sorte ? Ça m'étonnerai fortement que tu puisses te payer ce genre de choses Weasmoche, avec le salaire de ton père… Quant à toi Granger, tu ferais tâche dans le décor –plus que d'habitude j'entends–avec un de ces articles sur ton sale corps de sang de bourbe !_

__ C'est bon, t'as fini ? _Demanda Hermione pas le moins du monde touchée par les paroles du blond insolent. _Tu vas peut être finir par nous laisser passer dans ce cas là, qu'on puisse aller payer._

Pendant ce temps là, un homme brun observait la scène discrètement, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

_ _Pour quoi tu te prends à me donner des ordres ! _Fit Malfoy, perdant son sang froid._ Tu vas le regretter… _Menaça-t-il alors qu'il lui prenait le cou et la plaquait avec violence contre le mur.

Etant dans un coin reculé du magasin, personne ne voyait ni n'entendait ce qu'il se passait.

Pourtant…

_ _Lâchez cette jeune femme calmement,_ fit l'observateur mystérieux, la baguette sur la nuque du jeune aristocrate arrogant.

Ce dernier ne pouvant voir son agresseur, relâcha sa prise par prudence, avant de souffler à sa victime :

_ _On se reverra Granger, et ce jour là, tu me le payeras._

Il se retourna alors vers son agresseur, le regard froid et menaçant, avant de quitter la boutique, d'un pas pressé.

_ _Hermione, ça va ? Je suis désolée je pouvais rien faire, un sort me tenait paralysée…_

__ C'est rien Ginny, tout va bien._

Elle se tourna alors vers son « sauveur ». C'était un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux bleus. Un bel homme en somme, si l'on en jugeait également par sa taille impressionante, ainsi que par sa carrure imposante. De plus, la robe sorcière qu'il portait laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

_ _Merci mais, qui êtes vous ?_

__ Votre mère ne vous a pas mis au courant ?_

__ Euh… Vous voulez parler de ma… « Vraie » mère ?_

__ Je parle de Mrs Rosburry, Mademoiselle._

__ Huhum… Je suppose que je verrais avec elle, lors de sa prochaine visite._

__ Vous… Vous n'habitez pas au palais ?_

__ Au palais ? Mais de quel palais est ce que vous parlez ? _S'impatienta Hermione.

__ Et bien celui de vos parents, princesse_.

_XXX_

**Voilà, un chapitre assez court, voire même très court, mais rassurez vous, la suite sera bien plus longue ! Je voulais juste garder mon suspens. Sadique ? Assez…**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	2. Fanfreluches et autres niaiseries

Chapitre 2

Fanfreluches et autres niaiseries

Un palais. Un foutu palais. Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Mrs Rosburry ne lui en avait jamais parlé. A vrai dire, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé d'elle, cherchant par tous les moyens d'en savoir le plus sur la jeune fille.

Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser; qu'elle fut prise d'une migraine atroce.

On était dimanche, jour de visite de sa mère. Dans tout juste une semaine, elle reprendrait sa vie à Poudlard, pour la dernière année.

Ses parents sortaient ce jour là, pour laisser à Mrs Rosburry, un peu d'intimité avec sa fille. Leur fille.

Après avoir pris une potion, préparée par ses soins contre la migraine, elle alla ouvrir la porte à sa mère. Cependant, celle-ci ne s'était pas déplacée seule cette fois. Le jeune homme de l'autre fois, était derrière elle, le dos droit, l'air aux aguets.

_ _Entrez_, fit elle à ses invités. _J'ai préparé du thé. Vous en voulez ?_

_ _Oui, merci Hermione._ Répondit sa mère. _Je dois te présenter ton cousin, Mathéo. Il nous accompagnera aujourd'hui._

_ _Très bien. Où allons nous au juste ? _Demanda alors la jeune sorcière, en s'asseyant, ayant fait asseoir ses invités au préalable.

_ _Au chemin de Traverse. Il faut que nous achetions une robe de bal pour ton cousin, ainsi qu'une autre pour toi, et tous les accessoires qui vont avec bien sûr._

_ _Quel bal ?_ Dit elle, surprise. _Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de bal !_

__ Un bal des débutantes, il aura lieu samedi prochain. Mathéo sera ton cavalier. Tu seras l'invitée d'honneur, puisque il est organisé au palais._

__ Euh...D'accord mais, je ne suis pas sûre de..._

__ 'Mione chérie. Tu y arriveras à merveilles; je ne me fait aucun doute la dessus._

_ _Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'y connais absolument rien !_

__ J'ai parlé avec tes parents la semaine dernière. Ils ont accepté que tu viennes vivre un peu plus tôt que prévu au palais. En fait, tu viens emménager dès ce soir._

__ Quoi ? Mais c'est trop précipité ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de leur dire au revoir convenablement ! Et puis mes affaires ne sont pas prêtes, et..._

Hermione perdait sons sang froid. Au palais ? Dès ce soir ? C'était trop précipité, il y avait tellement de choses à faire, ses affaires à empaqueter, ses amis à prévenir... Non non non... Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ce soir, décidément pas.

_ _Tes affaires sont déjà prêtes, tes parents au courant, on repassera ici avant de rentrer pour que tu voies tes parents, et pour tes amis, tu pourras leur envoyer un hibou dès ce soir ! Qu'en penses-tu ?_

__ Je crois que de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, alors bon._

__ Je ne veux pas que ce soit une contrainte Hermione. Si je le fais, c'est pour que tu puisses te préparer pour le bal cette semaine._

__ Vous voulez dire, qu'il faut une semaine entière pour se préparer à ce genre de choses ?_

__ Et bien, oui. Il y a un tas de choses que tu dois apprendre sur notre famille, il faut aussi que tu saches danser, et te tenir convenablement à table, il faudra que..._

__ Je... Je crois que j'ai saisit. Fit elle, pâle tout d'un coup. Toutes ces choses qu'elle devait savoir,... Ça y est, sa migraine était revenue._

__ Bien ! Tu es prête ? Le portoloin part dans une minute._

__ Et mes affaires ?_

__ Nous reviendrons ce soir 'Mione, pour tes parents tu te souviens ?_

__ Oui oui..._

__ Bien ! Allons-y, mettez votre index sur cette montre jeunes gens._

Hermione sentit alors comme une sorte de corde, qui la tirait par le ventre, sensation typique d'un voyage en portoloin.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite rue adjacente à l'allée du Chemin de Traverse, bondée de monde.

La jeune fille vit alors Mathéo et sa mère, avaler une potion dans une gourde opaque, chacune la leur, puis devinrent alors deux personnes totalement différentes, qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. _Du Polynectar_ _!_

_ _C'est en camouflage, pour notre sécurité, tu comprends ?_ Lui glissa Mathéo à l'oreille, alors que sa mère était déjà devant, mêlée à la foule de l'allée la plus côtoyée du Londres Sorcier.

Hermione eût alors un frisson. _Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ? C'est ton cousin !_

Elle avança alors plus vite, afin de rejoindre sa mère qui se dirigeait vers une rue adjacente, où les magasins se faisaient plus ciblés, plus chics, donc plus chers.

_ _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de protection alors ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Mathéo.

_ _Parce que les personnes susceptibles de nous causer des soucis, ne connaissent pas encore ton existence._

__ Comment ça « Pas encore » ?_

_ _Tu fais ton entrée dans notre monde que samedi Hermione._

__ Mais alors si ils vous causent des problèmes, pourquoi est ce que vous les invitez à la soirée ?_

__ Pas le choix. Si on ne les invitait pas, ils seraient encore plus susceptibles de nous fourrer dans les problèmes._

__ Dîtes, vous deux, au lieu de jacasser dans votre coin, venez plutôt m'aider à vous dégoter une robe !_ Fit Mrs Rosburry.

Cette femme étonnait Hermione de jour en jour. Quand elle était avec elle, seule à seule, Mrs Rosburry était gentille, peut être, mais avec une certaine retenue. Et là, voilà qu'elle leur parlait comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours, qu'elle n'était plus la femme aristocrate qui devait faire bonne figure.

Elle était naturelle. Hermione se fit la remarque, qu'elle était bien mieux comme ça, sans ce masque d'impassibilité qui régnait d'ordinaire sur son visage.

Elle mit ça sur le compte de sa couverture, qui lui permettait d'être qui elle voulait.

Dans le magasin que Mrs Rosburry avait choisi, elle et Mathéo essayèrent toutes sortes de robes, plus hideuses les unes que les autres.

Quelques crises de fou rire, avaient eu raison des deux jeunes sorciers, à plusieurs reprise, tellement certaines tenues ne ressemblaient à rien.

Puis elle tomba sur La perle. Une robe bustier Bleu nuit, tellement longue qu'elle trainait un peu par terre. Elle descendait en une cascade de tissu léger, recouvert de tulle de la même couleur. Le buste quant à lui, était incrusté de diamants discrets, qui faisaient penser à une nuit étoilée. (1)

Hermione, restée dans la cabine jusque là, se fit la promesse de faire la surprise de sa tenue à son cavalier.

Dans la cabine de Mathéo, lui aussi avait trouvé sa robe, qui sans le savoir, s'accordait parfaitement à celle de la jeune fille.

Puis l'après-midi passa comme ça. Après avoir trouvé sa robe, Mathéo reparti pour le palais alors que Mrs Rosburry et Hermione firent le reste des magasins, à la recherche d'accessoires, tel que les bijoux, la pochette, les chaussures etc.

Elles rentrèrent alors chez les parents d'Hermione, afin de leur faire leurs au revoir, ainsi que pour prendre le reste des affaires de la jeune sorcière, soit un sac contenant ses affaires les plus personnelles. Toutes ses armoires avaient été vidées. Quand elle quitta sa chambre, elle ne reconnut plus la pièce qui l'avait vu grandir.

_ _ Tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras 'Mione, fit Mrs Granger. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici._

_ _Merci maman_, lui dit elle alors, en se jetant dans ses bras, pour cacher ses larmes, à celle qui l'avait élevée. Celle qu'elle considèrerait toujours comme sa mère.

_ _Hey Mionette. Pleure pas._ Fit son père qui était arrivé quelques minutes après et l'avait à son tour pris dans ses bras.

__ Vous allez me manquer..._

__ A nous aussi ma chérie. A nous aussi..._

En arrivant devant la porte de sa maison, Hermione vit avec une certaine excitation, des sombrals.

_ _On voyage en sombrals ?_ Demanda la jeune curieuse.

__ Non non, c'est seulement l'attelage. Le carrosse ne devrait plus tarder._ Fit Mrs Rosburry.

Et en effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione pu apercevoir un carrosse digne des plus grandes princesses, atterrir en douceur, devant la maison des Granger.

Les bagages furent installés magiquement, dans le coffre minuscule de l'appareil, et les deux femmes prirent place dans le compartiment que proposait le carrosse.

__ Ca ne craint rien que les moldus puissent le voir voler ?_

__ Si, c'est pour ça qu'il est enchanté. Il devient invisible au décollage._

__ D'accord._

__ Tu peux te mettre à l'aise, voir te reposer un peu, c'est très confortable,_ _et le voyage risque d'être un peu long._

__ Oh, bien._

__ Il y a des couvertures et des coussins sous ton siège. Il s'ouvre comme un_ _coffre. Je te laisse cette banquette, une me suffit,_ dit elle avec un sourire.

__ Merci._

Une fois installée, Hermione s'endormit rapidement. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le voyage passer.

_ _Hermione chérie, réveille toi nous sommes arrivées._

__ Mmh…_ Gémit elle dans son sommeil.

_ _Mione…_

__ Qu… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

__ Tu t'es endormie, tu te souviens ? On est arrivées au palais._

Et quel palais c'était ! La demeure s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares, rien que pour l'allée privée qui menait à la bâtisse. Et d'après sa mère, il y avait de grands jardins, dignes de ceux de Versailles, avec de grandes fontaines.

L'allée en question, était bordée d'une longue rangée d'arbres, tous plus majestueux les uns que les autres. Et une pelouse remarquablement verte s'étendait derrière cette rangée, ponctuée de compositions d'art floral, qui donnait à Hermione, l'impression d'être tombée dans le jardin d'_Alice au pays des Merveilles._ Oui, c'est ça, elle était au pays des merveilles…

Le carrosse s'était arrêté devant le château où s'étendaient deux grands escaliers, un côté Nord, l'autre côté Sud. En haut des marches, là où se rejoignait les escaliers, trônaient fièrement deux immenses portes de bois certainement très lourdes, décorées de dorures, ainsi que des poignées à en faire pâlir un géant.

Heureusement que la magie facilitait la vie des sorciers et qu'on pouvait sans problème ouvrir ces portes…

A peine voulu-t-elle sortir du carrosse, qu'un valet lui proposait sa main pour l'aider à descendre. Troublée, elle accepta et sorti de l'engin.

Les deux immenses portes de bois s'ouvraient sur un grand hall, où étaient exposées diverses œuvres d'art des statues aux tableaux –sorciers bien entendu– en passant par les tapis.

Un grand escalier en marbre s'étendait alors devant ses yeux. Celui-ci montait d'un seul bloc majestueux, vers un semi étage, où il se séparait alors en deux. Une grande teinture était exposée sur le mur en face de l'entrée, au semi étage en question. Elle représentait les Rosburry, plus jeunes. Hermione pu remarquer que celle qu'elle supposait être Mrs Rosburry portait un bébé dans ses bras.

_C'est moi…_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'était abandonnée à sa contemplation, tant et si bien que sa mère la fît sortir de sa rêverie.

_ _Hermione, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre._

__ J'arrive,_ dit elle, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se soustraire à lâcher la teinture des yeux. Comme si le petit être qui reposait dans les bras de la grande Judith Rosburry, allait s'envoler.

Sa mère la conduisit à sa chambre, en empruntant un nombre incalculable de couloirs. C'était un tel labyrinthe qu'elle se demanda comment elle allait retrouver sa route sans demander le chemin à quelqu'un.

Arrivées devant deux grandes portes –bien qu'elles ne le soient pas autant que celles de l'entrée–, sa mère s'arrêta et lui annonça :

_ _Voici ta chambre. Etant donné que tu n'es jamais venue au palais auparavant, j'ai demandé à Twinkie de te guider._

Elle désigna alors un petit elfe de maison, qui s'était courbé devant elle. Son nez touchait presque le sol.

_ _Twinkie est très heureuse de servir Mademoiselle,_ fit la créature.

_ _Elle apparaîtra dès que tu l'appelleras. C'est désormais ton elfe de maison personnel._

__ Oh, et bien c'est très gentil. Merci, _fit Hermione gênée.

En effet, le projet de la S.A.L.E lui tenait encore très à cœur, et elle se promit de lui demander de l'aide le moins possible.

_ _Pour rentrer dans ta chambre, il te suffira de choisir un mot de passe et les fées qui logent dans ces petites maisons que tu vois de chaque côté des portes t'ouvriront l'accès. C'est à toi de décider du mot de passe et tu peux le changer quand tu voudras. Les fées peuvent parler donc il n'y a pas incantation. Elles t'obéissent, mais si quelqu'un trouve ton mot de passe, elles se doivent de le laisser passer._

__ Ça veut dire que je peux donner mon mot de passe à des gens de confiance, les fées leur ouvriront ?_

__ Si tu les autorises à le laisser entrer. Si tu n'es pas dans ta chambre par contre, les fées laissent automatiquement quelqu'un qui a le mot de passe, rentrer dans ta chambre. Je serais toi, je le communiquerais le moins possible, par sûreté. Les temps sont durs et il faut être prudent. Jusque dans sa propre maison._

__ Bien, merci._

__ Tu découvriras ta chambre toi même, tu peux changer la décoration si tu le veux, avec l'aide de Twinkie. Si tu as d'autres questions, pose-les lui elle saura te répondre. Bien je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Twinkie t'expliqueras le reste. A tout à l'heure pour le dîner._

__ A tout à l'heure._

Une fois que sa mère fut partie, Hermione se tourna vers les portes et s'adressa aux fées qui gardait sa chambre, et qui venaient d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

_ _Bonjour princesse, quel honneur de vous servir, _dirent les fées en parfaite synchronisation.

__ Bonjour mesdemoiselles._

__ Avez vous décidé d'un mot de passe pour votre chambre miss ?_ Fit l'une d'elle, celle aux ailes violettes.

__ Je crois que oui. Que dîtes vous de _Utopie ?

_ _Je pense que c'est un choix judicieux princesse. _Lui répondit la seconde fée, les ailes d'une couleur bleue comme la nuit, avec des nuances écrues qui rappelaient les étoiles.

_ _Bienvenue chez vous princesse. _Dirent les deux petites créatures, d'une même voix.

_Chez moi hein ? On est bien trop loin de chez moi… _Pensa la jeune femme, des questions plein la tête, qui ne demande que d'avoir une réponse.

* * *

><p>(1) Lien de la robe sur mon profil !<p> 


	3. Le bal des débutantes

Chapitre 3 

Le Bal des débutantes. Et quelles débutantes !

Hermione avait passé une nuit mouvementée, malgré la douceur et le confort que lui offrait son nouveau lit. Elle était emberlificotée dans ses draps, qui la retenaient jusqu'à la taille. Son haut découvert de draps, dévoilait un Vieux T-shirt noir de son groupe préféré, les Cranberries. T-shirt trop grand pour elle bien sûr… Allongée sur le ventre, la jeune femme avait la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave coulait et atterrissait directement sur son oreiller en soie sauvage. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient tellement emmêlés, qu'ils cachaient les yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle fut réveillée par Twinkie, qui à peine arrivé dans la chambre, avait ouvert les lourds rideaux couleur prune, l'aveuglant au passage.

_ _Il est l'heure de vous lever Miss, Madame votre mère vous attends pour le petit déjeuner dans une demi-heure, dans la salle à manger._

__ Plus tard Twinkie, plus tard, _rechigna l'adolescente, ayant remis la couverture par dessus sa tête.

__ Permettez Miss, mais il est l'heure. Laissez moi vous faire couler un bain._

_ "Saleté d'elfe de… Oh et puis zut maintenant que je suis réveillée je vais jamais réussir à me rendormir" _Pensa-t-elle.

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à sortir de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle supposa trouver son elfe de maison.

_ _Quelle heure il est Twinkie ?_

__ Sept heures Miss._

__ QUOI ? _

__ Il y a un problème Miss ?_

__ …_

__ Miss ?_

__ Au…Aucun problème._

En réalité, la jeune fille qui n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait dire « du matin » était en train de voir ses prochaines grasses matinées tomber à l'eau. "_Super les vacances…"_

__ Votre bain est près Miss. _

__ Merci Twinkie. _Elle bailla puis après courte réflexion, rattrapa l'elfe qui était près à sortir de la salle de bain. _Oh, encore une chose avant que j'oublie, vu que je ne sais absolument pas comment il faut s'habiller ici, est ce que tu pourrais me trouver une tenue s'il te plaît ?_

__ Bien Miss. Je vous la poserais sur votre lit._

__ Merci. _

Sur cet échange, l'elfe quitta la salle de bain et Hermione s'engouffra dans l'eau bouillante du bain. C'eût le don de la détendre, elle qui angoissait quant à la journée qu'elle allait passer.

La baignoire dans laquelle elle était, était ronde et trônait au milieu de la pièce, a même le sol. Il y avait aussi une cabine de douche, un grand lavabo avec un immense miroir, puis une armoire pour mettre ses produits. Le tout dans des tons marins. Une immense baie vitrée lui donnait une vue splendide sur les jardins qu'elle pouvais voir même en étant dans le bain. Elle devina que cette dernière devait être ensorcelée sur le principe de la vitre teintée moldue.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle put voir la tenue que lui avait choisi son elfe de maison. C'était une robe légère aux manches trois quart, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds malgré tout. Elle était en lin, teintée en brun. Le décolleté était délicat et carré. Il laissait deviner la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune princesse, sans pour autant la dévoiler.

"_Elle est superbe, mais faut vraiment que je mette ça pour une journée normale ? Adieu mes jeans troués et mes débardeurs en coton… "_

C'est en voulant la mettre qu'Hermione se rendit compte d'une chose… Elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtements de sortis, et elle ne savait pas non plus où Twinkie les avait rangé…

_ _Twinkie !_

Mais rien ne vint. Toujours entourée de sa serviette, elle ne pouvais pas se résoudre à sortir de sa chambre, elle n'était plus dans sa petite maison Londonienne…

_ _Twinkie ! _

Toujours rien. Bon aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Elle se mit à fouiller les placards à la recherche de sous-vêtements, pas plus habillée.

_ _Oh pardon… Je ne savais pas que… Je repasserais,_ fit la voix d'un jeune homme derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle aperçut Mathéo, la main sur les yeux, tâtonnant pour trouver la poignée afin de refermer la porte. Il y parvint après quelques secondes, mais Hermione qui l'observait toujours, vit qu'il avait pris la mauvaise poignée, et était en train de refermer la porte, alors qu'il était toujours dans la chambre.

Se croyant certainement dans le couloir, il ôta la main de devant ses yeux. Puis apercevant Hermione, il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Il remit avec empressement la main devant ses yeux.

__ Excuse moi Hermione, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais levée, je … Je reviendrais tout à l'heure._

Puis il sortit. Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione éclata d'un grand rire.

Ne trouvant toujours pas ses sous vêtements, elle retenta d'appeler son elfe de maison.

_ _Twinkiiiiiie !_

__ Twinkie s'excuse Miss, Twinkie était retenue par Madame votre mère pour votre emploi du temps de la journée. Que puis-je faire pour Miss ?_

__ Je ne sais pas où sont rangés mes sous vêtements et on va dire que ça risque de poser problème…_

__ Oh mes excuses Miss, j'ai oubliés vos sous-vêtements. Ils ne sont pas dans vos placards mais dans cette malle Miss. Twinkie a, sur la demande de Madame votre mère, trier ceux que vous pouviez garder et les autres. Ceux qui sont ici sont ceux que vous pouvez garder, les autres on été jetés._

__ Merci Twinkie,_ fit elle un peu apeurée par ce qu'elle allait trouver dans cette malle…

Pourtant elle fut rassurée quand elle vit que son elfe avait garder ceux d'_Alice in Wonderland_ qu'elle s'était acheté avec Ginny sur le chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, en fouillant bien, elle pu voir que tous venaient de là-bas.

Elle descendit dans la salle à manger, guidée par Twinkie, qui l'avait coiffée et maquillée.

_ _Ah, voilà Mione. Il ne manquait plus que toi ma chérie_, lui dit sa mère. Elle était avec Mathéo et un couple qu'elle ne connaissait pas, autour d'une grande table rectangulaire. _Hermione je te présente Aglaé et Norbert Gontrand, ma cousine et son mari, ce sont les parents de Mathéo._

__ Oh Bonjour._

Elle était mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait saluer des inconnus, avec toutes ces restrictions, ces protocoles etc. Alors elle resta immobile, a environ un mètre d'eux.

Un elfe vint leur annoncer que le petit déjeuner était servit, et tous se mirent à table Mathéo était à la gauche d'Hermione, elle même assise en face des parents du jeune homme, sa mère étant en bout de table, à la droite de la jeune fille.

La discussion allait bon train et tous purent faire plus ample connaissance, notamment les deux adolescents, qui s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés. Hermione eu d'ailleurs le plaisir d'apprendre qu'elle apprendrait la danse avec son cousin pour le bal des débutantes.

La première journée d'Hermione au palais fut des plus éprouvante. En effet, elle n'avait qu'une semaine pour apprendre à se tenir comme une princesse. En plus des cours de danse, elle avait des cours de bienséance et de violon. Elle était ravie de pouvoir continuer le violon, qu'elle jouait depuis qu'elle était encore enfant.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit le soir, épuisée mais heureuse. Elle se remémora son cours de danse avec Mathéo, quelques heures plutôt.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ _Un, deux, trois, et un, deux, trois, et… Miss ! Vos pieds ne sont pas censés être sur ceux de votre cavalier ! _

__ Excusez-moi Henry, _fit la jeune fille, penaude.

_ _Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser Miss mais plutôt à votre cavalier, ce sont ses pieds et non les miens qui sont les victimes de votre maladresse._

Bien qu'un élément extérieur à cette scène puisse penser que Henry Goshback soit quelqu'un d'irrespectueux et d'acariâtre, la vérité était toute autre. Le sourire qui trônait sur les lèvres du professeur de danse, démentait d'ailleurs à merveille cet a priori.

_ _Allons Henry, ne soyez pas trop dur avec notre princesse, après tout c'est sa première leçon, _fit Mathéo

__ Moui bon reprenons ! Et un deux trois, et un deux trois, et un deux trois… _

Après une bonne heure de cours, la jeune fille déclara forfait.

_ _Cinq minute s'il vous plaît, mes pieds crient au supplice !_

__ Les miens aussi._

__ Bien, mais pas plus, il vous manque encore beaucoup de pratique pour le bal jeune fille._

__ Oui oui, mais en attendant, j'ai soif. Twinkie !_

__ Miss a demandé Twinkie ?_

__ Oui Twinkie, j'aimerais que tu nous serve du thé froid s'il te plaît._

__ Bien Miss._

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent alors s'asseoir en terrasse, ou une banquette avait été placée, sous un parasol qui flottait dans les airs. La terrasse donnait sur les immenses jardins du palais et Hermione put alors admirer avec un intérêt non feint, cette partie de la demeure.

__ Tu sais, je trouve que tu as fais beaucoup de progrès Hermione, _commença Mathéo.

__ Ça doit être parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à danser. Je suis un peu effrayée par ce bal en fait._

_ _Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur tu sais, ce n'est qu'une bande de vieux débris plein de gallions qui viennent lécher les bottes de nos parents, alors que leurs enfants préfèrent lécher les nôtres si tu voit ce que je veux dire…_

__ Euh non pas vraiment en fait. Pourquoi voudraient ils se rapprocher de nous ? On n'est pas aussi important que nos parents, on ne peut rien faire par nos propres moyens._

__ Au contraire, être proche de la famille royale, quelque soit le membre, est très prisé. Si les enfants sont près des enfants royaux, alors les parents se rapprochent des nôtres. _

__ C'est un vrai cercle vicieux ! C'est affreux… _Remarqua Hermione.

__ C'est pour ça qu'il est préférable de faire attention, il ne faut pas accorder sa confiance trop rapidement._

__ Est ce que tu crois que mes amis de Poudlard pourraient venir au palais quelques jours ? Ils me manquent terriblement et je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre la rentrée pour les revoir. _

__ Je ne sais pas, il faudrait voir avec ta mère mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de problème. _

__ Voici vos boissons Miss._

__ Merci Twinkie. _

La discussion des deux jeunes gens continua, jusqu'à ce que Henry ne fasse son apparition.

__ Aller tout le monde ! Au travail !_

__ Venez plutôt prendre un verre de thé froid Henry ! Nous avons le temps, _proposa la jeune princesse.

__ C'est très gentil Miss mais je me dois de décliner votre invitation, nous avons encore beaucoup de points à reprendre._

__ Bien je pense comprendre que nous n'avons pas le choix ? _

__ Exactement Mademoiselle._

Mathéo se leva, et présenta sa main à sa cousine pour l'aider à se lever.

_ _Musique Maestro ! _Cria Hermione en riant, dans les bras de son cavalier, qui lui même avait du mal à retenir son hilarité.

_ _Allez les jeunes, montrez moi ce dont vous êtes capables. Et un deux trois, et un deux trois…_

Le cours continua alors sur cette note joyeuse qui régnait dans la salle de danse, sous le regard discret de la reine, qui les observait de son poste d'observation secret.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Plus tard dans la soirée, sa mère l'avait autorisée à inviter ses amis dans la semaine. Elle s'était alors empressée d'envoyer un hiboux à Harry et Ron, pour avoir l'autorisation de Mrs Weasley, puisque Harry devait passer l'été au Terrier.

C'est sur ces bonnes nouvelles, qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur.

La semaine s'était alors déroulée comme la première : Les cours de violon étaient un bonheur pour Hermione puisqu'ils lui permettaient d'exercer sa passion. Mathéo avait d'ailleurs tenu à assister à plusieurs cours, pour l'écouter. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec son cousin, et avait su passer outre son attirance. Elle nourrissait alors pour lui un amour fraternel qui les avait sensiblement rapproché. Quant aux cours de bienséance, Mathéo devait lui aussi y assister suite aux remontrances de sa mère, quant à sa « tenue négligée au repas ». Autant dire que les cours se faisaient dans la bonne humeur.

Mais déjà, l'heure fatidique du bal arrivait.

Ce matin là, Hermione fut levée à 7h, l'heure du lever au château. Twinkie lui annonça qu'elle avait droit à une journée de soins, comme dans les SPA moldus, mais au château. Elle fut alors dirigée vers une salle de soins au 3e étage, où on l'épila (à la sorcière, c'est une princesse quand même…). Puis dans la salle voisine, on lui fit prendre un bain de boue pendant une heure, avant de passer aux massages. Déjà, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et l'appétit de la princesse se fit ressentir.

Elle déjeuna avec sa mère et la mère de Mathéo, sur une terrasse de l'étage des soins. Elles étaient comme Hermione, vêtues du même peignoir blanc.

Les soins reprirent une fois leur repas terminé. Un sorcier qui rappelait à Hermione, ce grand couturier moldu, John Galliano, habillé toute fois en robe de sorcier. Il s'occupa de ses cheveux, de son maquillage. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer si bien qu'il fut déjà l'heure d'enfiler sa robe, achetée la semaine dernière sur le chemin de Traverse. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, Hermione se remémora le déroulement de la soirée, qu'on lui avait annoncé durant cette semaine éprouvante.

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea accompagnée de Twinkie, vers la salle de Bal, où elle devait rejoindre son cavalier, Mathéo.

* * *

><p>_ <em>Miss Hermione Rosburry.<em>

Voilà, ça y est. C'était à elle de faire son Entrée. Celle à laquelle elle s'était préparée toute la semaine. Celle dans le monde de l'aristocratie. Un monde fait de richesse, d'oisiveté, d'honneur, de relations, un monde de faux semblants.

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à l'endroit où devait la rejoindre Mathéo, avant de se diriger vers la piste de danse qui lui paraissait tellement loin de là où elle était !

Un grand silence avait accueillit les deux adolescents à leur apparition. Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, alors que les appareils photos mitraillaient le jeune couple. Mathéo présenta son bras à sa cavalière, qui le prit avec une élégance qu'elle n'avait pas préméditée.

Le couple descendit les marches recouvertes d'un grand tapis rouge, le dos droit, la tête haute. Il ressortait de cette vision, une grâce qui ne pu qu'éblouir un peu plus le public qui se tenait devant eux.

Arrivés sur la piste de danse, ils se placèrent au centre des autres couples – place qui avait été donnée à Hermione suite à son importance dans la soirée. Elle était l'invitée d'honneur après tout ! La musique vint percer le silence qui s'était installé, alors que les couples du centre de la piste progressaient doucement. La valse emplissait la salle de bal, ses trois temps battant avec une étonnante rigueur, le rythme des battements du cœur d'Hermione. La jeune fille était dérangée par tous ces regards posés sur elle et Mathéo. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention, c'était quelque chose de vraiment nouveau pour elle.

Peu à peu, la musique remporta la bataille sur l'anxieuse Hermione et elle se laissa progressivement aller, dans les bras protecteurs de son cousin.

Soudain, les dernières notes de musique moururent, pour laisser place à une salve d'applaudissements assourdissante, qui récompensait les danseurs. Hermione fut alors demandée de tous les côtés, tout le monde parlait en même temps, l'entourait. Quand elle chercha Mathéo pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, elle croisa deux prunelles acier, froides comme la glace. _Malfoy…_ Elle fut troublée voire même effrayée, ce qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se décida alors à calmer la foule qui l'entourait, afin de répondre à leurs questions.

La soirée avança et la jeune princesse, une fois la curiosité de ses admirateurs et admiratrices satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers une table où se trouvait Mathéo avec quelques couples de danseurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sauf un. Elle reconnut en effet Malfoy et sa cavalière et hésita à faire un pas de plus. Mais Mathéo l'avait déjà aperçue et lui faisait signe de les rejoindre. Elle se résigna alors et s'élança gracieusement vers eux.

__ Hermione te voilà ! _Lui dit Mathéo une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur.

Il lui prit la main, puis tout en se baissant, posa délicatement un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. La jeune fille rougit face à cet élan de galanterie. Sa main toujours dans celle de Mathéo, ce dernier la conduisit à sa chaise. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, le jeune homme avait tiré sa chaise, pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois la princesse bien installée, Mathéo se permit enfin à s'asseoir. Hermione remarqua alors que tous les hommes de sa table s'étaient levés à son arrivée car ceux-ci venaient de se rasseoir. Même Malfoy s'était levé, ce qui étonna grandement la jeune fille.

La discussion s'engagea alors autour de la table ronde qui avait accueillit les adolescents. Les filles firent ainsi plus ample connaissance. Il y avait trois autres couples :

Zanaé Hapenforth, une jeune fille de son âge qui étudiait à Salem. Elle avait les cheveux noirs comme l'encre, attachés en un chignon décoré de fleurs blanches. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert aussi profond que de l'émeraude. Sa peau claire contrastait avec sa longue robe couleur prune, qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Elle était accompagnée de Robin Smith, jeune homme aux épaules carrées, aux cheveux châtains coiffés en bataille, alors que ses yeux marron contenaient étrangement, des éclats dorés. A côté d'eux se tenait Naëlle Abrahams. Cette jeune rousse aux yeux bleu foncés et aux tâches de rousseur lui rappelait beaucoup Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie. Par sa robe bleu ciel, qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux, elle était accordée à la tenue de son cavalier, Côme Swammer, un jeune homme brun aux yeux violets – ce qui étonna grandement Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne sa nature d'Ampéro (un être de la nuit, amateur de baies des enfers, un fruit rouge à piques de cactus, qui poussaient dans la vallée d'Arwin en Nouvelle-Zélande.). Le dernier couple était installé à côté de Mathéo. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et de sa cavalière : Une brune aux yeux marrons dénommée Gabrielle Després, étudiante à Beauxbâtons. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge en fourreau. Cette dernière ne cessait de dévisager Hermione avec haine depuis que celle-ci s'était approchée de leur table. La jeune princesse en fut troublée car elle ne voyait pas pourquoi.

La soirée suivit son cours sans qu'aucune anicroche ne survienne. Hermione fut souvent invitée à danser, avec des hommes de tout âge. Elle venait de finir une valse avec Côme et se dirigeait vers leur table. Au bout quelques courtes minutes, une main se présenta à elle, et le jeune homme à qui appartenait cette main dit alors :

_ _Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse… __**Princesse **__?_

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Celle d'un homme au cœur de pierre, une voix grave au timbre mystérieux. Celle d'un blond aux yeux de glace._ Drago Malefoy._ Elle fut très étonnée par cette demande et même un peu effrayée. On ne peux pas dire que leur dernière rencontre ne se soit soldé par des au revoir des plus amicaux. Cependant elle accepta l'invitation de son ennemi. Arrivés sur la piste de danse, juste avant que la musique ne commence, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_ _A quoi tu joues Malefoy ?_

__ Moi ? Mais à rien voyons. Je ne fais que danser avec l'invitée d'honneur de la soirée à laquelle j'ai été convié._

__ Arrêtes, on me la fait pas. Je sais très bien que tu me hais, que si je pouvais ne jamais avoir existé, ta vie n'en aurait été que meilleure. Tu me l'as suffisamment bien fait comprendre chez _Alice in Wonderland.

_ _Il se trouve que les choses ont changées Granger…_

__ Rosburry._

__ Pardon ?_

__ Je ne m'appelle pas Granger mais Rosburry._

__ Peut importe._

Un blanc survint, alors que le couple de danseurs progressait avec une grâce impressionnante sur la piste de danse. Le regard de la jeune femme s'accrocha alors à celui de son cavalier. Elle se perdit dans ces yeux si clairs et envoûtants, comme si une force indéfinissable l'attirait.

La piste de danse s'était vidée. Ne dansaient plus que la princesse et son ennemi de toujours, les yeux dans les yeux, ignorant ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Tout d'un coup, la musique se fit plus pressante, les notes s'enchaînaient, le rythme s'affolait.

Et au fur et à mesure de cette progression, les personnes présentes ce soir là assistèrent à un événement rarissime dans l'histoire des sorciers. Les danseurs, toujours tournoyants se mirent à briller d'une aura étincelante, alors que leurs pieds quittaient le sol afin de continuer leur danse, guidés par les airs. Hermione et Drago, eux, ne semblaient s'être aperçu de rien, et continuaient de se regarder dans les yeux.

Peu à peu, la musique s'atténua alors que le couple redescendait sur Terre, dans tous les sens du terme. Hermione se rendit compte de la situation, sans la comprendre : Toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté au phénomène les regardaient avec de grands yeux émerveillés. La reine quant à elle, affichait un petit sourire espiègle, digne de ceux de Dumbledore. Hermione salua son cavalier et quitta prestement la salle, pour se diriger vers les jardins, histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

Elle s'assit sur un banc blanc en pierres, qui bordait une petite fontaine. Des lanternes éclairaient l'endroit, caché de la terrasse du palais. Cette dernière semaine, la jeune princesse était souvent venue sur ce banc, pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle vivait, alors que les évènements la dépassaient. Harry et Ron lui manquaient terriblement. Elle avait la dérangeante impression d'avoir passé un mois dans ce palais alors qu'elle était arrivée il y a tout juste une semaine. Sans réellement se l'avouer, elle avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard.

_ _Et bien, quel spectacle tu nous a offert ce soir Mione !_

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers sin interlocuteur, avant de soupirer, rassurée.

_ _C'est toi Mathéo ! Tu m'as fait peur._

__ Oui, on peut dire que je suis effrayant parfois,_ ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. _Tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi et Drago étiez si proches._

__ De quoi tu parles ?_ Fit elle interloquée : Elle et Malfoy ? Proches ? Elle préférait en rire.

_ _Et bien oui, suite à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…_

__ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

__ Enfin Hermione, sur la piste de danse ! Vous vous êtes élevés dans les airs à au moins cinq mètres du sol ! Y avait comme un feu d'artifice autour de vous ! _

Au vu des yeux que faisait Hermione, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa cousine, s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc, et continua doucement :

_ _Vous ne vous êtes aperçus de rien ?_

Elle nia d'un signe de tête.

_ _Et bien ça alors… Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir…_

__ Mathéo ? Hermione ? Où êtes vous ?_

__ Par ici Maman ! _ Dit Mathéo en voyant sa mère arriver un peu plus loin.

Elle les rejoint et annonça :

__ Le dessert ne va pas tarder. Il faut rentrer._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent discrètement dans la salle, ils se dirigèrent vers une estrade où la mère d'Hermione les attendait.

_ _Votre attention s'il vous plaît._

Tout le monde se tut à l'annonce de la reine.

_ _Mesdames et Messieurs. Vous êtes ici ce soir, afin de célébrer l'arrivée de nos débutantes dans le monde adulte. Cependant, ce soir est un peu spécial, car ce bal marque aussi le retour de ma fille, que j'ai eu le bonheur de retrouver il y a peu. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'immense honneur d'introduire ce soir ma fille, dans le milieu qui est le notre : Hermione Jane Rosburry. _

Une salve d'applaudissements retenti dans la salle, alors qu'Hermione et Mathéo s'avançaient. La jeune fille pris alors la parole. Dès lors, un silence survint ce qui surpris la jeune fille.

_ _Bonsoir, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes présentes ce soir. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les grands discours et je suis consciente que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais c'est avec impatience, que j'attends de pouvoir mieux connaître le milieu qui est aujourd'hui le mien et qui m'a fait défaut jusqu'ici._

Un bruit assourdissant suivit son petit discours qu'on lui avait demandé d'écrire il y a quelques jours. Elle sourit et rejoignit son cavalier, puis ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la piste de danse. Après la danse, ils retournèrent à leur table où étaient déjà installés Zanaé Naëlle et Gabrielle.

_ _Où sont les garçons ? _Fit Mathéo.

_ _Aller chercher à boire, _lui répondit Naëlle.

Mathéo les rejoints alors, après avoir fait asseoir sa cousine à leur table. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, Hermione leva la tête et rencontra deux regards émerveillés, et un regard noir qui aurait pu la tuer si elle avait eu une baguette à la place des yeux. La jeune princesse ne comprenait pas la rancœur de Gabrielle envers elle. Déjà à son arrivée en début de soirée, elle lui avait jeté ce regard plein de haine.

_ _Alors raconte ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit pour toi et Drago !_

__ Quoi moi et Drago ?_ Fit elle un peu réticente à parler de ça. Elle ne s'était aperçue de rien et ça la troublait.

_ _Ben vous…_

__ Miss Rosburry, bonsoir,_ interrompit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les yeux noirs comme l'encre, qui contrastaient atrocement avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Dans son ensemble, l'homme avait une certaine élégance, bien que son visage ne soit pas très harmonieux.

_ _Bonsoir, Monsieur ?_

__ Pardonnez ma maladresse Princesse, je suis le Duc de Canterbaille. L'on dit vrai Mademoiselle, vous êtes d'une splendeur sans nom._

__ Et bien merci monsieur le Duc…_

__ M'accorderiez vous la prochaine danse ?_

Elle fit autant d'efforts possibles pour ne pas répondre par la négative à cet homme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

_ _Bien sûr monsieur, _ fit elle avec un sourire forcé.

Durant la danse, la jeune fille ne s'était sentie aucunement rassurée par la promiscuité de cet homme. Quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait, sans arriver à mettre de mot sur ses craintes.

Alors que le Duc la rapprochait peu à peu de lui, Hermione tenta de s'évincer poliment une fois la danse terminée.

_ _Tout va bien Hermione, _fit Mathéo qui était revenu à la table avec les garçons.

_ _Oui, _souffla-t-elle une fois assise. _Oui ça va. Un type un peu collant rien de bien méchant._

__ Qui ça ?_

__ Un certain Duc de Canterbaille… Tu le connais ?_

Il acquiesça.

_ _Il fait parti de ces gens dont je t'ai parlé, ceux dont il faut se méfier._

Mathéo s'approcha de l'oreille de sa cousine très discrètement après plusieurs secondes, alors que les autres avaient vaqué à une autre conversation.

_ _Il fait l'objet d'une enquête au Bureau de la Sécurité du Palais Royal. On appelle aussi ce bureau, les Espions du Roi. _

__ Je ne savait pas qu'il existait ce bureau là…_

__ C'est parce qu'il est secret. Mais étant donné ton statut, il est primordial que tu sois au courant. _

La soirée suivit son cours, dans la joie, les rires et la danse.

Hermione rejoint alors sa chambre, alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez par la fenêtre. Elle s'écroula plus qu'elle ne s'allongea, dans son immense lit aux bordures dorées. Mais la jeune princesse n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, tellement les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… Entre sa rencontre avec le Duc de Canterbaille et ce qui s'était soit disant passé pendant sa danse avec Malfoy, elle ne savait plus où donné de la tête. Ses amis lui manquaient aussi, énormément. Et c'est avec la consolation de ses retrouvailles avec Harry et Ron le lendemain, qu'elle rejoint enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut la compagnie ! Désolée, fichtrement désolée pour tout ce retard, je suis impardonnable... Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai un chapitre bientôt fini en réserve ! Je vous le sert très vite. Bonne lecture !<strong>


	4. Une rentrée surprenante

Chapitre 4

Une rentrée surprenante

La journée du dimanche était passée à la vitesse éclair et déjà, Hermione était sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de Kings Cross, où le Poudlard Express attendait bien sagement, les derniers arrivés.

Son cousin l'avait accompagné et se tenait près d'elle, sous l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir venir avec toi, le château à l'air magnifique… _Lui dit-il.

__ Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais allé à Poudlard ?_

__ Parce que j'ai reçu toute mon éducation magique au palais avec un précepteur. Je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé apprendre. J'étais souvent seul avec lui et les études ont beaucoup moins d'attrait lorsque tu es le seul à faire les frais du prof… _Enonça-t-il avec amertume. _J'aurais tellement donné pour ne serais-ce que passer une journée dans une école comme Poudlard, voir d'autres personnes de mon âge, me faire des amis… Les seuls amis que j'ai, je me les suis fait pendant les soirées mondaines données au palais et la plupart des personnes que tu rencontre là bas, sont des gens suffisants qui sont à tes côtés parce que tu fais partie de la famille royale. Déjà quand j'étais enfant ça fonctionnait comme ça._

__ Je… Je ne savais pas…_

__ C'est rien, tu peux pas tout savoir non plus, _finit-il avec un sourire.

__ Merci Mathéo, de m'avoir raconté tout ça._

__ Mais de rien chère cousine, c'était avec plaisir,_ continua-t-il toujours un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Elle lui fit une bise puis continua :

_ _Je dois y aller. Rentre bien ! Je t'écrirais !_

__ Au revoir Mione !_

Hermione vit alors son cousin s'éloigner peu à peu puis transplaner.

C'est sur ces aux revoirs qu'elle retrouva avec une joie non feinte, ses deux meilleurs amis. Une fois sa valise rétrécie dans sa poche, elle s'empressa de les serrer tous les deux dans les bras.

_ _Qu'est ce que vous m'avez manqué vous deux !_

__ Mione ! On a bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !_ Fit remarquer Harry.

__ Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps d'ailleurs ? Tu es tout le temps la première à arriver d'habitude… _Ajouta Ron.

_ _Quelques convois d'hirondelles qui migraient vers le Sud, rien de grave…_

__ Comment ça des hiron…_

_ _Dépêchez vous, vous trois, ou le train va partir sans vous ! _Cria Ginny par la fenêtre du train.

Une fois bien installée, Hermione pu enfin prendre le temps de raconter comme il se doit, sa soirée au bal des débutantes, sans oublier le moindre détail.

_ _Malefoy mijote quelque chose, c'est évident ! Sinon il ne t'aurait certainement pas invité à danser. Que tu sois princesse n'y change rien ! _Fit Harry.

__ Chut ! Parle moins fort ! J'ai pas envie d'être au centre de l'attention dès le début de l'année… Plus tard les gens sauront, mieux ce sera._

__ Et puis ce Duc de machinchose là, il ne m'inspire vraiment rien qui vaille… Il me semble que papa en a entendu parlé au Ministère, et si j'en crois ce que j'en ai entendu, il traine dans des affaires pas très claires…_ Continua Ron.

_ _Je me doute oui, vu comme il agissait avec moi, il me regardait comme si il préparait un mauvais coup et qu'à tout moment, il allait me sauter dessus… Brr, rien que d'y penser ça me fout la chair de poule !_

Hermione fut alors coupée par la dame au chariot à bonbons. Et là, mystérieusement ou non, le ventre de Ron se manifesta ce qui fit rire tout le compartiment dans lequel ils s'étaient installés.

_ _Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?_ Demanda la vieille dame.

_ _Oui euh… _Commença timidement Ron._ Je voudrais, un paquet de choco-grenouilles, un paquet de dragées surprises, des …_

__ Bon, pendant que Ron est en train de faire sa liste annuelle, je voulais juste vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. J'ai été élue préfète en chef !_

__ Mais c'est super ça Mione ! _La félicita Harry.

_ -_Oh non ! Encore Dumbledore…-_

_ _Je suis super contente pour toi, _lui dit Ginny.

__ Quesch quich pach ? _Fit Ron la bouche pleine de dragées.

__ Ron on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! C'est dégoutant ! _Lui dit Hermione.

_ _Ben quoi ? _Ajouta-t-il.

_ _Ron,_ reprit Ginny,_ Hermione a raison ! T'es vraiment répugnant, c'est limite si on voit pas ce que tu as mangé ce matin !_

Le quatuor de Gryffondor fut interrompu soudainement par le professeur McGonnagall qui survint à la porte de leur compartiment.

__ Miss Gr… Hum, Miss Rosburry, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît._

Après un signe de tête affirmatif à son professeur de Métamorphoses, Hermione quitta la pièce pour suivre cette dernière. Toutes deux se dirigèrent alors vers un compartiment situé tout à l'avant du train, où quelqu'un les attendait déjà.

_ _Ne me dîtes pas que c'est pas vrai…_

__ Granger, Professeur._

__ Bien, vous voici dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, je vous prierais de rester ici jusqu'à la fin du voyage, puis à la fin du voyage, vous aiderez les préfets à accompagner les différents élèves aux calèches, notamment les deuxièmes années qui ne sont pas encore très habitués. Puis ce soir, une fois le banquet fini, je vous demanderais de me rejoindre devant le tableau de la licorne bleue, au cinquième étage. Je vous donnerais alors plus de détails concernant vos nouvelles fonctions._

__ Merci professeur, _dit Hermione.

Malefoy quant à lui, ne pipa mot et se contenta de se retourner vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu.

Après un court moment de silence, Hermione ne tint plus et pris la parole :

__ Malefoy, je…_

__ Granger je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai aucune, mais alors vraiment aucune envie de te parler. Alors n'essaie même pas._

Prise sur le fait, elle se tut, fit la grimace puis s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette. Elle sortie un livre de son sac et continua sa lecture.

Alors que le Poudlard Express continua son ascension vers l'école de sorcellerie, Drago aperçu les tours du château de sa fenêtre, signe que le train allait bientôt arriver.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Hermione, son visage s'adoucit. Elle s'était endormie, le livre encore ouvert. Force lui était de constater qu'elle était belle comme ça, perdue dans les limbes du sommeil.

_Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend vieux bout de lard ! Granger ? Belle ? Bouark ! Autant manger des ronces de saule cogneur à la sauce de bézoards plutôt que de la trouver belle !_

_En attendant imbécile, c'est ce qu'elle est._

_Oh toi la fichue conscience tu la boucles !_

_Bon tu te décides à la réveiller ou tu comptes laisser la princesse au pays des rêves, pour repartir tranquillement vers Londres ?_

_Hey c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça !_

_NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI C'EST LA PRINCESSE DE ROSBURRY ET TU COMPTES LA LAISSER RETOURNER A LONDRES !_

_Hey relaxe ! C'est bon je vais la réveiller la Granger aux bois ronflants._

_C'est pas censé être « la belle aux bois dormants » ?_

_On s'en fout !_

Après de longues élucubrations, Drago se décida enfin à réveiller son homologue. Il s'approcha lentement de son oreille puis la réveilla :

_ _GRANGER !_

_… _Pas forcément très en douceur cependant.

__ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! _Cria Hermione alors qu'elle avait fait un bond de trois mètres sur le côté.

_ _NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! ON N'A PAS IDEE DE REVEILLER LES GENS COMME ÇA !_

__ Oh pardon princesse, peut être auriez vous préféré que la cour se mette à vos pieds pendant que mademoiselle daigne ouvrir les yeux ?_

__ Ce que tu peut être insupportable Malefoy !_

__ Halte là, qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Lança un inconnu la baguette levée, alors que la porte du compartiment avait volé en éclat.

__ Pardon Monsieur, mais qui êtes vous ?_ Osa Hermione.

__ Je fais partie de la section de protection de la famille royale princesse, je suis ici sur les ordres de Mme votre mère et de Dumbledore. Que se passe-t-il ?_

Oh non… Pas encore !

_ _Rien, Malefoy fait l'idiot. Pour changer…_

__ Non mais regardez moi cette cafteuse ! _S'indigna l'intéressé.

__ Mr Malefoy, sous peine de représailles, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir cessez ces « idioties ». Nous couvrons un véritable danger et nous n'avons pas besoin de fausses alertes pour nous distraire._

_ _Qui ça « nous » ?_

__ Je parle de moi et de mon collègue Miss._

__ Et où il est ce collègue ? _Ajouta Malefoy, sarcastique.

__ Il est en ce moment même en train de sécuriser le périmètre de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. D'ailleurs, le train ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Vous devriez vous changer princesse._

__ Ah parce que vous jouer ma nounou en plus ? _Fit Hermione un peu énervée. Elle ne supportait pas d'être réveillée brutalement peut être mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on devait la traiter comme une petite chose fragile. Ces gardes de la famille royale l'insupportait parce qu'elle se sentait tout le temps surveillée, alors si en plus ils se mettaient à faire les nourrices, c'en était finit de la tranquillité de la pauvre Gryffondor.

__ Non enfin… Pardonnez moi Princesse… _Finit le garde, tout penaud.

Puis il sortit.

__ MONSIEUR MALEFOY, SUIVEZ MOI ! _Cria-t-il enfin depuis le couloir.

_ _Ma… Mais…? _Répondit ledit Malefoy complètement à l'ouest.

_ _Et sans discuter ! Il est hors de question que vous restiez dans le compartiment pendant que Mlle Rosburry se change !_

__ Rooooh ce qu'il peut être ch…_

__ Vous préférez peut être que je vous traine par la peau des fesses ?_

Cette phrase eu l'effet escompté sur le jeune homme qui sortit immédiatement du compartiment.

_Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Bon au moins, Hermione était alerte, bel et bien réveillée pour arriver à Pré-Au-Lard.

Une fois changée, elle sortit et retrouva Malefoy dans le couloir, habillé en robe de sorcier, qui l'attendait.

Plus loin, elle pu voir le garde de tout à l'heure, planté devant la porte du train, les jambes droites, les mains derrière le dos, le regard perdu loin.

_ _Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Il t'en a fallu du temps Granger !_

__ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Malefoy, _répondit elle, lasse.

_ _Et pourquoi j'arrêterais, _Granger _?_

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un regard dur, froid, digne de Malefoy lui même. Si bien, que n'y étant pas habitué, ce dernier tiqua.

_ _Je te hais._

__ C'est réciproque je te rassure._

Une fois les hostilités faîtes, et les deuxièmes accompagnés dans les calèches, les deux préfets partagèrent (malgré eux) une calèche qui les emmena à leur tour à Poudlard.

C'est donc avec un peu de retard et une bonne dose de colère sur les épaules que le jeune princesse Gryffondor rejoignit ses amis à la table de la Grande Salle pour le début du banquet de début d'année.

__ Devinez quoi ?_

__ Attends attends je suis sûr que je sais ! _Répliqua Ron. _Un Trombulu Limbus s'est écrasé devant tes yeux et tu as du accourir pour le sauver ! Sauf qu'il était hémophile et que…_

__ Non mais Ron, d'où tu sors une histoire pareille ? Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je voulais vous dire. Et puis les Trombulu Limbus vivent seulement en Chine occidentale je te ferais remarquer… _Reprit Hermione.

__ Moui euh bon Hermione tu voulais nous dire quoi ?_ Calma Harry.

_ -_Gna gna gna…-_

__ C'est au sujet de mon homologue masculin. Je dois me coltiner Malefoy…_

__ Oh la poisse, _remarqua Ginny.

_ _Je te le fais pas dire… Je sens que l'année va être horrible._

__ Mais non Mione, on sera là nous,_ la soutînt Harry.

_ _Oui oui, mais je dois partager un appartement avec lui._

__ Oh la cata' !_ Dis Ron avec beaucoup de clairvoyance.

_ _Ouaip…_

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentards, tout était pour le moins calme. Drago Malefoy avait préféré garder pour lui l'identité de son homologue. Il devait rester discret et préventif parce que ça cible préférée était bien plus importante que sa propre existence. Et ça le mettait d'ailleurs dans une rage noire. Il émettait des ondes négatives à toute sa maison sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. Même ses plus proches amis ne s'y risquaient pas.

Bientôt, ce fût l'heure de monter aux dortoirs. Les deux préfets en chef laissèrent aux autres préfets le soin de monter les premières années dans leurs dortoirs, et ils se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté, vers ce qui serait leur appartement pour l'année.

Arrivée devant le tableau de la licorne bleue, elle n'y trouva personne et supposa que McGonagall devait être retenue par des élèves ou par un professeur. Quant à son homologue, elle supposa qu'il devait encore être à traumatiser quelques premières années.

Mais elle du changer d'avis lorsque ce dernier arriva au bout du couloir, les mains dans les poches, dans une attitude tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nonchalante.

__ Et bien Granger, ce que tu vois te plaît ?_

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle était en train de détailler le jeune Serpentard des pieds à la tête, et elle rougit de s'être fait prendre en pleine observation. Malefoy de son côté, rit des rougeurs de son ennemie. Cependant il ne pût pas répliquer car leur professeur arriva à ce moment là.

_ _Bonsoir jeunes gens. Vous voici donc devant la porte de vos appartements pour cette dernière année. Le mot de passe est _Strangulo _et vous avez chacun votre chambre. Il y a également une cuisine et le garde manger est rempli chaque jour par les elfes de maison. Mais vous pouvez si vous le désirer, manger dans la Grande Salle avec vos camarades bien sûr. Bien. Je crois que c'est tout. Je vais vous laisser découvrir vos appartements seuls jeunes gens. Rendez vous à la réunion des préfets mardi soir à 20h dans la salle du poney aux grandes oreilles. Ne soyez pas en retard. Bonne Nuit._

Sur ce petit discours explicatif, elle s'éclipsa.

_ _Et merde._

__ Roh Malefoy ça va c'est pas la mort non plus ! Quel enfant gâté tu fais, c'est pas croyable !_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un autre chapitre, très en retard je vous l'avoue, je suis extremement désolée je suis vraiment impardonnable ! La suite est en chantier et vu que j'ai bientôt mes vacances, il y aura certainement plus de chapitres publiés. Par conre je vais avoir deux semaines de partiels donc je ne pourrais sûrement pas poster pendant ces deux prochaines semaines. Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! PS N'hésitez pas à me donner quelques idées pour la suite, je suis preneuse !<strong>

**Bisous tout le monde !**

**ptiLu**


	5. Cohabitation périlleuse

Chapitre 5

Cohabitation périlleuse

Les deux préfets en chef avaient découvert avec beaucoup d'engouement (bien qu'il soit plus discret chez le Serpentard) ce qui leur servirait s'appartement pour leur septième année.

Derrière le tableau de la licorne bleue se trouvait un petit couloir qui lui, débouchait sur un vaste salon éclairé par un immense lustre. Les murs du salon étaient peints en marron, pour garder toute neutralité entre les maisons. Il y avait cependant deux grands fauteuils installés devant une cheminée qui couvait un feu confortable. Il y avait également un grand canapé qui semblait nous inviter à s'y asseoir tant il paraissait moelleux. Il était d'un marron un peu plus clair que les murs alors que les deux fauteuils étaient respectivement rouge et vert. Au centre de la pièce sous le lustre se nichait une grande table qui pouvait facilement accueillir huit personnes. La première chose à laquelle pensa Hermione en voyant la taille de cette table, fut à toute la place qu'elle aurait pour travailler.

On pouvait voir au fond, un escalier qui montait très certainement aux chambres, alors qu'une porte donnait sur la cuisine, en bas.

La salle de bain quant à elle, était située entre les deux chambres : un couloir donnait sur une porte qui aboutissait à la salle de bain immense des préfets en chef. Une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine trônait au centre, agrémentée d'une dizaine de leviers qui crachaient des sels de bains de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait aussi deux lavabos surmontés d'étagères où les deux préfets pouvaient y installer leurs affaires de toilette.

La jeune gryffondor était tombée sous le charme de sa chambre. Les murs étaient peints en rouge, alors que l'écusson de sa maison était gravé sur sa porte en bois. Elle avait un lit à baldaquins comme dans son ancien dortoir, sauf que celui-ci était deux fois plus grand. Son bureau était à droite en entrant et ses livres avaient déjà été rangé sur une étagère au dessus de ce dernier. Quant à ses affaires, elles étaient rangées bien soigneusement dans une grande armoire en bois.

Hermione était aux anges. Elle était surtout épuisée. Tant et si bien qu'elle eu tout juste la force d'écrire à son cousin et à sa mère. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait le temps le lendemain soir, d'écrire à ses parents adoptifs. Elle s'écroula alors sur son lit, et s'endormit à peine sa tête posée sur son oreiller moelleux.

* * *

><p>_<em> Bonjour Mione, bien dormi ?<em> Demanda Harry une fois qu'il eût rejoint son amie à la table des rouges et ors pour déjeuner.

__ Comme un bébé !_ Dit elle, baillant encore._ Oh Harry si tu pouvais savoir comme cet appartement est génial ! _

__ En voyant ta tête je n'en doute pas une seule seconde,_ rit il.

_ _Douter de quoi ?_ Demanda Ron qui arrivait à ce moment là.

_ _De rien en particulier, Hermione me parlait de son appartement._

__ Ah oui, alors il est comment ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait y venir ?_

__ Il est superbe ! Mais Ron, je suis pas sûre que vous puissiez venir, enfin c'est surtout que ça sous entendrait que Malefoy puisse ramener des Serpentards et je suis pas sûre de pouvoir les supporter. Mais s'il en invite sans m'en parler au préalable, vous pourrez venir._

La journée se passa sans incident majeur, jonglant entre les cours et les remarques incessantes des Serpentards. Hermione les trouva agités ce qui l'inquiéta. Quand il y a de l'agitation chez les verts et argent, ce n'est jamais bon présage.

Et il se trouve que ses soupçons étaient fondés quand elle fût cernée par un groupe de Serpentards de septième année, alors qu'elle se rendait à la Grande Salle pour y prendre son dîner.

Elle se maudit d'avoir dû laisser ses amis partir manger, pour aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Livre dont elle avait besoin si elle voulait travailler ce soir.

__ Tiens tiens mais qui voilà ?_ Fit Millicent Bullstrode de sa voix criarde et insupportable._ Ne serais-ce pas notre insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger ?_

Ainsi ils ne savaient pas qui elle était vraiment ? C'était quelque chose d'étonnant quand on savait que tous étaient des sangs purs. Ils auraient dû être là au bal. Mais en remontant un peu dans sa mémoire, elle ne se rappelle pas avoir croisé l'un d'entre eux.

__ Alors Granger, tu n'es pas avec tes colle-aux-basques de « Pot-de-fleur » et « Weasmoche » ? _Continua-t-elle.

En regardant autour d'elle, Hermione parvint à les compter. Ils étaient six : Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Crabbe et Goyle. Elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Malefoy dans le lot. Lui qui n'en ratait jamais une quand il s'agissait de s'en prendre à elle…

__ On peut savoir ce que tu me veux Bullstrode ?_ Répondit Hermione sans la moindre trace de peur palpable dans sa voix.

_ _Moi ? Rien de bien méchant. Seulement nous amuser un peu. L'été a été long Granger, tu nous à beaucoup manqué_, finit la jeune serpentarde sur un rire affreusement sadique.

Les six Serpentards se rapprochaient lentement de leur victime, le regard menaçant. La jeune Gryffondor raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette mais elle n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que tout se bouscula en mois d'une minute.

Un grand éclair surgit devant Hermione, la protégeant des attaques de ses adversaires qui s'acharnaient sur elle.

Les Serpentards furent tellement surpris qu'ils stoppèrent leurs attaques le temps d'une dizaine de secondes. Temps largement suffisant à la rouge et or de contre attaquer. Elle réussit à tous les immobiliser d'une seule attaque. Chose qui la surpris car d'ordinaire, une seule attaque immobilisait seulement une personne.

Elle envoya ensuite son patronus au professeur McGonagall qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de gardes du royaume, dont celui qu'elle avait croisé dans le train.

_ « Oh non pas eux… »_

_ « Ils sont là pour te protéger je te signale »_

_ « On peut pas dire qu'ils fassent très bien leur boulot vu comment j'ai faillit finir en chair à pâté »_

_ « Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas agit à couvert pour protéger ta couverture ? »_

_ « Roh tais toi à la fin stupide petite voix ! »_

__ Miss Rosburry, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que tout cela signifie ?_ Demanda la directrice.

_ _Je me suis faite attaquée par ces élèves professeur. J'ai réussit à les immobiliser avant qu'ils ne m'atteignent._

__ Est ce en raison de votre appartenance à la famille royale Miss ?_ Questionna l'un des deux gardes, celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisé. Probablement celui qui était censé sécuriser le secteur de la gare de Pré au Lard quand ils étaient encore dans le train.

_ _Je ne pense pas non. Ils n'y ont pas du tout fait référence et ils m'ont appelé « Granger »._

__ Bien Miss Rosburry vous pouvez y aller, nous nous chargeons de ceux là._

__ Bien professeur._

Ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que l'éclair qui surgit ce soir là devant Hermione et qui la protégea, était le même que celui qui apparut au bal, quand la princesse et Drago Malefoy furent transportés dans les airs lors de leur danse.

Quelque part dans le château, alors qu'Hermione rejoignait ses amis dans le Grande Salle, Drago Malefoy s'évanouit dans le salon des préfets en chef, alors que le même éclair l'avait entouré quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Hermione rejoignit son appartement, après avoir dîner avec ses amis qui bien évidemment la bombardèrent de questions. Elle leur expliqua sans rechigner car elle savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir les tenir à l'écart.<p>

Cependant quand elle arriva dans son salon, elle eu la triste surprise de voir la corps inconscient de son colocataire. Elle perdit un peu de ses couleurs et se précipita vers Malefoy. Elle chercha son pouls et vit qu'il était faible. La jeune princesse prit son courage à deux mains, oublia ses vieilles rancunes envers son ennemi, et transporta son corps en lévitation jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_ _Oh mon dieu mais que s'est il passé ?_ Demanda l'infirmière en voyant arriver Hermione et son homologue inconscient derrière elle.

_ _Je n'en ai aucune idée, il était déjà inconscient quand je suis arrivée dans notre appartement. Il était seul et allongé par terre,_ lui rapporta la jeune préfète.

_ _Bien je vais voir ce que je trouve, en tout cas il n'y a aucune marque visible. C'est déjà bon signe. Enfin, plus ou moins car ça peut signifier qu'il a subit un sortilège puissant, au point d'utiliser trop de ses ressources magiques. Merci Miss Rosburry, vous pouvez disposer je m'en occupe._

Mais Hermione ne bougeait pas. Elle était comme statufiée, comme si son corps refusait de bouger, de s'éloigner de celui de Malefoy.

_ _Miss Rosburry ?_

__ …_

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle tourna la tête vers son homologue inconscient, et s'avança de lui, comme une automate. Elle vint s'asseoir près du lit dans lequel il était allongé, et pris sa main dans les siennes. Là, elle ferma les yeux et n'eu plus aucune réaction.

L'infirmière avait beau l'appeler, elle restait sourde à tout appel. Pui peu à peu, la vieille femme assista à un phénomène très rare. Cette même lueur blanche enveloppa le couple, puis au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle s'estompa.

Mrs Pomfresh prévint alors tout de suite la directrice pour la mettre au courant des derniers évènements. Laissant les deux élèves toujours inconscients, derrière un rideau blanc, les deux femmes discutèrent à voix basse de ce qui s'était passé.

_ _Vous croyez que ce sont des…_

__ Oui je le crains Pompom'. Et si cela s'avère être vrai, la vie de nos deux élèves va être bousculée à tout jamais. Vous imaginez ? Des _aeternam amatores_ à Poudlard ! Ça va faire plus de 1000 ans que nous n'en avons pas eut…_

* * *

><p>Ça faisait plus de trois jours maintenant que Hermione et Drago étaient à l'infirmerie. Toujours dans un profond coma. Si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Hermione avait été allongée dans un lit. Mais leurs mains restaient indétachables. On avait donc dû rapprocher leur lit respectif. La lueur blanche qui les avait enveloppé quelques jours auparavant n'était pas revenue. Mais un sortilège lancé par l'infirmière avait appris qu'une source magique puissante circulait entre leurs deux corps. Mrs Pomfresh avait alors pensé, que Drago Malefoy avait dû utiliser une trop grande dose de ses ressources magiques pour une raison obscure, et que ça l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Quand à Hermione, elle serait en train de l'alimenter en magie. En fait, ils étaient tout les deux en train de produire de la magie, afin de remplir leur corps de la dose dont ils étaient jusqu'alors démunis.<p>

C'était juste extraordinaire. Mrs Pomfresh était fascinée par leur cas. Cas très rare qui plus est, alors pourquoi se priver de pouvoir étudier des _aeternam amatores_ alors qu'on en a deux, juste sous les yeux ?

XXX

Harry Ron et Ginny s'inquiétait beaucoup pour leur meilleure amie. Ils passaient toutes leurs heures de libre à venir voir Hermione, qui était toujours dans son sommeil, tenant la main de leur pire ennemi. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine jour pour jour, que les deux préfets en chef étaient endormis. C'était d'ailleurs la source d'inquiétude chez les trois Gryffondors qui espéraient que la jeune princesse reviendrait vite. Lorsqu'ils virent tous trois la main d'Hermione dans celle de Malefoy, ils se posèrent tous beaucoup de questions. Est-ce que Hermione et lui entretenaient une relation dont ils n'étaient pas au courant ? Est ce qu'il avait ensorcelé leur amie afin de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui pour mieux la détruire par la suite ? Plein de questions restées sans réponses.

C'est à l'heure du dîner, ce jour là, que l'infirmière leur appris le réveil des deux préfets en chef. Ils laissèrent leur dîner pour se précipiter à l'infirmerie. Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient croisé aucun Serpentard venu voir Malefoy. Probablement parce que tout ceux qui étaient susceptibles de venir lui rendre visite avaient été virés de l'école suite à l'attaque qu'ils avaient entrepris contre la préfète. Pourtant, en entrant dans l'infirmerie, les trois Gryffondors eurent la surprise d'y trouver les parents de Malefoy, ainsi que le roi et la reine de Rosburry, les parents d'Hermione. Ils voulurent faire demi tour et revenir plus tard, mais la mère d'Hermione les aperçus et les appela :

_ _Non, restez je vous en prie, nous allions partir de toute façon._

__ On ne voudrait pas déranger…_

__ Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas,_ répondit le père d'Hermione. _Vous la connaissez mieux que nous…_

Son ton presque désolé intrigua les trois Gryffondor. Ils se doutaient bien que le roi et la reine n'avaient pas abandonné leur fille de plein gré, mais ils ne pensaient pas que ça pèserait autant sur leur conscience.

Ils avancèrent prudemment du lit d'Hermione et de Malefoy, et serrèrent leur amie dans leurs bras, quand ils la virent assise dans son lit, en bonne santé.

_ _Ne me fais plus jamais ça Hermione Rosburry !_ Fit Ginny tout en la serrant, bien que prudemment, dans l'étau de ses bras.

__ J'essaierai,_ lui répondit elle avec un sourire.

La jeune fille rousse n'insista pas parce qu'elle savait que sa meilleure amie ne contrôlait pas tout, y compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

__ Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous Mione ! _Fit Harry en la serrant à son tour.

_ _Tu nous as fait peur ! _Lui reprocha Ron.

__ Désolée les garçons… _

Les parents de Malfoy assistaient à cet échange mielleux avec une grimace de dégout, mais à cause de la présence de la reine et du roi, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de parler à leur fils avec beaucoup de discrétion.

Le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie, et Mrs Pomfresh demanda à Harry Ron et Ginny de sortir un moment, le temps que la directrice puisse parler aux deux malades et à leurs parents. Ils sortirent donc, avec cependant peu de volonté.

_ _Vos altesses, Mr et Mrs Malefoy, j'aimerais parler avec vous de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. _

__ J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison Minerva, j'ai dû rater une réunion importante au ministère pour pouvoir venir._

__ Je peux vous assurer Mr Malefoy, que votre présence ici est bien plus importante que votre réunion, aussi importante soit elle. Il s'agit de votre fils, ainsi que de la princesse Rosburry._

__ Qu'y a-t-il Minerva, je vous en prie ne soyez pas si secrète,_ demanda Mrs Rosburry.

La directrice se tourna vers ses deux élèves et leur annonça :

_ _Mr Malefoy, Miss Rosburry, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui risque bien de changer votre vie à tous les deux. Vous êtes des _aeternam amatores.

Un grand silence accueillit la nouvelle du statut des deux élèves de Poudlard. Puis le père de Drago Malefoy brisa ce silence insoutenable.

_ _Qu'allez vous encore inventer ? Vous m'avez fait venir pour des sornettes !_

__ Il ne s'agit pas de « sornettes » Mr Malefoy comme vous semblez l'affirmer. Je suis tout à fait sérieuse. Votre fils est l'_aeternam amatore_ de Miss Rosburry._

Les autres parents quant à eux, restaient silencieux suite à l'annonce de la directrice de Poudlard. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient croire à tout ça mais leur présence ici ainsi qu'à celle de leurs enfants dans cette infirmerie, les poussaient à y croire.

_ _Lucius je t'en prie, calmes toi. Tu vois bien que personne ne plaisante. Laisse Minerva s'expliquer. S'il te plaît. Fais le pour Drago,_ implora Narcissa Malefoy à son mari.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un grognement sourd. Toute fois il se tût. Sa femme le remercia d'une pression sur la main.

_ _Professeur, _intervint Hermione, _qu'est ce que c'est des_ aeternam amatores_ ?_

Après un regard en direction des parents, le professeur McGonagall entreprit de raconter la légende des _aeternam amatores._


	6. Aeternam Amatores

Chapitre 6 : Toi et moi ? Vraiment ?

Il existe une vieille légende elfique, qui date d'avant même le règne de Merlin. Cette légende raconte l'histoire de deux amants dont l'amour était impossible : Izaria et Gominz.

Elle était la fille du roi du plus grand clan elfique de l'époque : Les Azadurs. Il régnait sur le royaume d'Adolfera, situé au Nord des montagnes Galoqueriennes.

C'était un royaume immense caché du monde extérieur. Aussi bien celui des moldus que celui des sorciers.

Izaria étant en âge de se marier, elle fût promise à son cousin Droumos, le prince du royaume voisin. C'est une alliance qui n'enchantait guère la jeune fille. Cependant elle passa outre ses ressentiments car c'était une femme d'honneur et elle ne voulait en aucun cas salir le nom de sa famille.

Mais environ un mois avant les noces, une brèche entre le monde elfique et le monde des sorciers apparut.

Elle était cependant tellement fine qu'elle était pratiquement imperceptible. Même pour un elfe.

Ce fut pourtant un groupe de sorciers qui découvrirent la brèche. Une grande conquête commença alors, afin de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cet autre monde. Des centaines de sorciers furent envoyés sous le commandement de Gominz, un noble et preux chevalier, au service du roi sorcier : Gontran de Rosburry.

Cependant, une fois que les sorciers pénétrèrent dans le monde elfique, la brèche se referma derrière eux, les laissant prisonniers dans un monde qui leur était inconnu.

Puisqu'ils étaient désormais livrés à eux même, Gominz pensa qu'ils ne perdaient rien à explorer les environs. Peut être vivait il quelque part quelqu'un qui pourrait les renvoyer dans leur monde. C'est donc après deux longs jours de marche vers le Sud que Gominz et ses troupes tombèrent sur le château du royaume des Azadurs.

Mais à peine arrivèrent ils aux portes du royaume qu'ils se retrouvèrent piégés, encerclés par des créatures qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré.

Désormais prisonniers, les sorciers furent réduits à la servitude, attendant le verdict du roi Méphilas quant à leur sort.

Gominz, en tant que meneur des sorciers, fût placé au service royal. Il fit ainsi la connaissance de la plus douce et la plus délicieuse des créatures : Izaria. A peine leurs regards s'étaient ils croisés qu'ils tombèrent fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

C'est ainsi que Izaria retrouvait Gominz aux cachots, toutes les nuits à deux heures pile, sous l'œil endormi des gardes. D'amoureux, ils devinrent vite amants et eurent chaque matin un peu plus de mal à se séparer.

Gominz quant à lui fût interrogé par le roi en personne, quant à leur présence dans le monde elfique. Le jeune sorcier attendait avec patience la réponse du roi. Avait il oui ou non un moyen de les renvoyer, lui et ses hommes, d'où ils venaient ?

Plus les jours passaient, plus les prisonniers désespéraient.

C'est alors qu'un jour le verdict tomba. Le roi Méphilas avait effectivement un moyen de rouvrir une brèche entre le monde elfique et le monde des sorciers. Sauf qu'il acceptait de la rouvrir en échange d'un pacte avec les sorciers. Une sorte d'échange culturel Méphilas était quelqu'un de très curieux et il désirait en savoir plus sur ses mystérieux prisonniers. C'est alors que Gominz s'engagea au nom de son roi, à correspondre une fois par semaine avec le roi Méphilas. Le pacte magique fut signé par Gominz et Méphilas et ce dernier prévu de rouvrir un passage le lendemain à l'aube.

Cette nuit là, Izaria vint voir Gominz comme tous les soirs, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rondes.

Ils passèrent leur dernière nuit à s'aimer, sous le regard de la lune ronde et blanche.

On raconte aussi que cette nuit là, la lune leur fit un cadeau immense, celui d'une part de sa lumière. La lumière qui leur fut offerte tourbillonna autour d'aux alors qu'ils s'élevaient peu à peu dans les airs. Elle leur fit à tout deux une marque dans le bas du dos : Une tache brune en forme de croissant de lune, à droite chez Izaria, à gauche chez Gominz.

Cette marque leur fut offerte comme symbole de leur amour afin qu'ils ne s'oublient jamais.

Le professeur McGonaggal finit son récit devant six paires d'yeux ébahis :

__ La magie des _aeternam amatores_, autrement dit les amants éternels, est très ancienne. Si l'un des deux est en danger, la magie de la lune interfère et protège les deux amants. Sauf que cette pratique défensive demande beaucoup d'énergie magique quand le corps n'est pas habitué. Et afin de se régénérer, les deux _aeternam amatores_ doivent rester en contact physique, plongés dans un profond sommeil. C'est seulement une fois votre énergie totalement retrouvée que vous vous réveillez. En fait, vous n'avez même pas conscience de vous être assoupi._

__ Professeur j'ai une question, _demanda Hermione._ Qu'est il arrivé à Izaria et Gominz après cette nuit là ?_

__ C'est une bonne question Miss Rosburry. La fin varie beaucoup selon les compteurs. Pour ma part, je pense que Gominz a pu retourner dans son monde avec ses hommes, mais que les deux amants ont trouvé un moyen de se retrouver une nuit par mois, chaque soir de pleine lune._

__ C'est d'un mielleux votre histoire… Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que moi et Granger on est des aetertrucs là ?_

Le jeune Malefoy n'eut pas tôt fait de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une claque derrière la tête, cadeau de sa chère maman.

_ _Veux tu parler sur un autre ton jeune homme, il s'agit de la princesse !_ La rabroua sa mère.

_ _Pardon…_ Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

_ _Pour répondre à votre question, _continua le professeur de métamorphose, _la manière dont vous avez atterri ici ainsi que la lumière blanche qui vous entourait jusqu'à maintenant m'a permit de sauter à cette conclusion Mr Malefoy. Voulez vous quand même le vérifier en inspectant votre dos jeune homme ?_

__ Mon dos ? Mais pourquoi vous…_

__ Drago dis moi que tu as au moins écouté une infime partie de ce que le professeur McGonaggal vient de raconter ?_ Le sermonna son père.

_ _Oui, enfin quand même !_

La jeune Gryffondor se permit de lever les yeux au ciel à cette réponse.

_ _Bien dans ce cas vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ?_ Continua McGonaggal.

_ _A quoi ?_

__ Malefoy enfin tu le fais exprès ? Ton dos ! On voudrait savoir si tu as la marque en demi lune dans le bas de ton dos ! _Fit une Hermione pour le moins impatiente.

Après tout, s'ils étaient vraiment des _aeternam amatores_, ça impliquait beaucoup de choses…

C'est alors que Drago daigna enfin soulever sa blouse, lançant un regard perçant à Hermione.

_ _On vérifiera aussi sur moi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. _Répondit elle à son regard.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux sans rien ajouter. Il se pencha en avant, toujours en position assise, afin de dévoiler son dos à tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Une magnifique marque brune en croissant de lune, pas plus grande qu'un pouce, trônait dans le bas de son dos, juste à gauche.

Hermione, en voyant cela ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir passer sa main dessus. A peine l'eût elle effleurée que de nouveau une lumière blanche les entoura. Plus faible cependant.

Les deux _aeternam amatores_ se retrouvèrent alors dans les airs, comme portés par une corde invisible, au niveau de leur poitrine.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, ils retombèrent avec grâce et douceur, tout deux allongés dans leur lit respectif, main dans la main.

Les parents des deux élèves ainsi que le professeur McGonaggal et Mrs Pomfresh restèrent abasourdis face au spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et Hermione se réveillèrent.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, les deux élèves se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se cache la bouche avec la main, tandis que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Drago quant à lui se contenta de baisser les yeux, comme en signe de honte. C'est après un silence de plusieurs minutes que quelqu'un se décida enfin à briser celui-ci :

__ Hermione chérie, qu'y a-t-il ? _Demanda Mrs Rosburry.

Mais la jeune fille ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

__ Elyzabeth, vient rentrons. Je pense que nos deux jeunes enfants ont besoins d'être un peu seuls, _dit Henry Rosburry à sa femme.

Mrs Rosburry opina puis s'avança vers sa fille afin de la prendre dans ses bras en signe d'au revoir.

__ Minerva, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter s'il se passe quoi que ce soit_, continua-t-il.

__ Bien sûr votre altesse, _acquiesça la directrice en faisant la révérence.

Le roi fit un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis s'éclipsa par la porte avec sa femme.

Quant aux parents du jeune homme, ils ne tardèrent pas à partir eux aussi, après un petit signe à leur fils qui semblait leur coûter un bras. Narcissa quitta la tête dans le cou de son mari.

__ Bien Pompom je vous laisse avec nos deux préfets, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler seul à seul._

__ Bien sûr Minerva allez y, j'ai également du travail de toute façon._

Ainsi Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'infirmerie, sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Quand soudain, Drago ne tint plus et lui demanda :

_ _Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Hermione se murait dans le silence. Elle restait là, assistant à ses cours, agissant comme une élève normale. Sauf qu'elle ne gardait les yeux désespérément perdus dans le vide, et que personne n'avait encore entendu le son de sa voix depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie.<p>

Ce silence inquiétait ses amis, ainsi que les professeurs, voyant qu'elle ne participait plus.

Quant à Drago Malefoy, ce dernier était anéanti. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était la cause du silence de son homologue féminin.

Il se souvenait encore de leur conversation, juste avant qu'elle ne se mure dans le silence.

*FlashBack*

Ainsi Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'infirmerie, sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Quand soudain, Drago ne tint plus et lui demanda :

_ _Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?_

_ _…_

__ He… Hermione ?_

__ Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit dérangé Malefoy ? Je vais te le dire. Tout. J'ai tout vu absolument tout. De ta plus petite enfance jusqu'aux sombres pensées que tu nourrissait quand Voldemort jouait avec ta vie, comme avec celle de tes parents et de tous les Mangemorts qui étaient sous ses ordres. Et le plus troublant, j'ai vu toutes les plus intimes pensées que tu avais de… Moi. Maintenant, je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi ?_

__ Je ne… La première chose que j'aimerais dire, ce sont des excuses. Parce que je t'en dois énormément, pour toutes ces années. Le fait est que j'ai agit ainsi pour te protéger. Connaissant mon père, j'aurais vite été éliminé s'il savait ne serais ce qu'une infime partie de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Si j'ai agis comme je l'ai fait, c'était uniquement dans ce but, te garder saine et sauve. Même si pour ça je devais te voir souffrir par ma faute. Au moins, tu étais en sécurité loin de moi. La vérité c'est que je ne pense qu'à toi depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Encore aujourd'hui…_

Les larmes avaient franchi depuis bien longtemps le seuil des joues d'Hermione. Elle était dévastée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. C'était toute son enfance à Poudlard qu'il fallait remettre en cause, toutes ces soirées à pleurer dans son lit à l'abri des regards. Déverser toute sa peine, toute sa haine pour l'immonde Drago Malefoy qui lui faisait vivre l'enfer, alors qu'au fond de lui il…

_ _Je t'aime Hermione. Depuis toujours._

*Fin FlashBack*

La jeune fille ne lui avait jamais répondu. En fait elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot de plus depuis leur discussion. Drago était lui aussi très inquiet pour son homologue. Et le fait qu'ils soient des aeternam amatores lui faisait ressentir toute la peine de la jeune fille, comme si c'était elle même. Ils partageaient vraiment tout.

Lui aussi avait vu la vie de Hermione passer sous yeux, sa première lettre de Poudlard, ses premières années à l'école des sorciers avec ses amis, mais aussi avec ses propres persécutions sur la jeune sorcière. Il avait vu les nuits blanches passées à pleurer par sa faute, toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait fait pour son bien. Il avait également vu le périple que les trois amis avaient du faire pour retrouver les horcruxes dans le but d'anéantir Voldemort. Il restait abasourdi devant le courage et la persévérance dont elle avait fait preuve. Il l'aimait plus que jamais. C'est pour cela qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour que ça change. Hermione ne pouvait pas rester éternellement silencieuse. Il connaissait d'ailleurs la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Bien qu'il ne le portait pas beaucoup dans son corps, Mathéo le cousin d'Hermione semblait être le seul à même de la faire parler. Si même ses meilleurs amis en étaient incapables, qui mieux que la famille pour se confier ?

* * *

><p>La jeune préfète était plongée dans ses révisions pour les ASPICS, bien qu'ils ne soient que dans quelques mois. En réalité, elle n'arrivait pas à retenir la moindre chose. Elle était bien trop perdue dans ses réflexions.<p>

Elle ne se remettait pas du choc des révélations de Drago. Il était amoureux d'elle. Depuis leur première rencontre. Malefoy. Amoureux d'elle.

Même s'il aurait voulu prouver le contraire, les souvenirs ne trompaient pas. Il y en avait des tas. Il l'a regardait amoureusement en secret depuis des années, et elle ne s'était aperçue de rien…

C'est bien simple, après autant de révélations elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Même s'ils étaient en froid, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement attirée par lui, comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle même, que seule sa présence pouvait combler.

Son ventre gargouilla, aussi décida-t-elle de descendre à la Grande Salle rejoindre ses amis pour le dîner.

Cependant, ses plans furent compromis par une rencontre qu'elle fit au détour d'un couloir. Elle souffla juste « Mathéo… » avant de courir dans les bras de son cousin, et de fondre en larmes.

_ _Chut, je suis là Hermione, tout ira bien. Que dirais tu de rassurer tes amis, puis d'aller manger un bout dans ton appartement ? Je meurs de faim !_

La jeune princesse acquiesça sans pouvoir ajouter un mot. Elle sécha ses larmes, tenta de se faire un visage impassible, puis suivit son cousin dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>Voilà un autre chapitre. Désolée du retard, mais l'été n'a pas aidé beaucoup a mon problème d'inspiration... Il est un peu court, mais la suite est en route ! Bisous,<p>

ptiLu


	7. Le calme avant la tempête

Chapitre 7

Il était minuit passé depuis déjà de nombreuses heures, dans la chambre de la préfète en chef de Poudlard. Mais le sommeil ne semblait vouloir ni d'Hermione ni de Mathéo. Bien que les prémices de celui ci ne se fassent plus sentir chez le cousin de la princesse, que chez elle même.

Les larmes de la jeune fille s'étaient taries après environ une heure d'explication intensive et ininterrompue de la part d'Hermione. Elle déversa à cœur ouvert son chagrin, ses inquiétudes, ses doutes, et malgré elle ses sentiments pour le prince de Serpentard.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme quitta le château de Poudlard au petit matin, dans une envolée de Sombrals.

C'est en réfléchissant à sa nuit blanche passée en compagnie de son cousin, qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle se retrouva sans savoir comment, étalée sur un buste sombre et ferme, rattaché à une tête blonde qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule fichue personne : Drago Malefoy.

Pourquoi diable fallait elle qu'elle tombe sur la seule personne au monde qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser ce matin ? Et puis tomber dessus, au sens littéral du terme ! C'était encore pire que ce que la jeune fille aurait pu ne serais ce qu'imaginer.

_ Oh… Euh Excuse moi Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver…

Par tous les Merlins en chaussettes roses à pois orange ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit gentil et poli avec elle, en plus d'être foutrement canon ?

« Mon Dieu Hermione mais tu deviens folle ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Alors tu sais que Drago ne te laisse pas indifférente et tout de suite tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes mal coiffés ? »

_ … Euh

« Très éloquent Hermione. Bravo. Alors là chapeau ! »  
>« Roh toi la ferme ! »<p>

_ Tu as mal quelque part ?

_ N… Non non ça va aller, merci.

La jeune fille fila à toute vitesse, les cheveux au vent, les joues aussi rouges qu'une fraise en direction de la Grande Salle, pour finalement prendre ce fichu petit déjeuner.

Une fois assise près de ses amis, elle commença à remplir son assiette avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Ron, Harry et Ginny eurent tous les trois les yeux grands ouverts pendant au moins trente secondes, à la vue de leur meilleure amie. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait mangé autant au petit déjeuner. Ginny se donnait d'ailleurs un mal de chien pour lui faire avaler un toast, un seul chaque matin pour ne pas que la jeune fille ne tombe de faim au bout de deux heures.

_ Hermione, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demanda Ginny à sa voisine de table.

_ Ben oui pourquoi cha n'irai pas ? Répondit l'intéressée la bouche pleine de bacon aux œufs.

_ Oh non rien juste comme ça…

Après un lourd silence à la table, la jeune gryffondor daigna lever les yeux de son assiette.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de l'encre sur le front ou quoi ?

Ce fut Harry qui se lança dans la cage aux lions :

_ C'est que… Tu ne manges rien le matin d'habitude. Si on compte en plus le fait que tu sembles normale, enfin plus normale que ces derniers jours je veux dire…Tu sembles bien. Tout va bien tu es sûre ?

Hermione sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus leur cacher son secret plus longtemps. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'une loquacité exemplaire ces derniers jours. Elle leur devait des explications et se dit que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Comme ça, tout serait réglé le plus rapidement possible et elle pourrait enfin souffler.

_ Je dois vous parler. Mais pas maintenant, ni ici. Ce soir dans mes appartements.

_ Et pour Malefoy ? Tu en fais quoi ? Il sera là aussi non ? Ce sont aussi ses appartements ? Fit Ron, un ton de colère dans la voix.

_ Ça le concerne aussi de toute façon mais il sait déjà tout ce que j'ai à vous dire.

_ Comment ça se fait qu'il soit déjà au courant et pas nous ? On est tes meilleurs amis non ? S'agaça le rouquin.

_ Ron je te l'ai dit, ça le concerne aussi. Il est forcément au courant de ce qui lui arrive !

Seul Harry qui jusque là était resté silencieux, semblait soucieux. Hermione qui le remarqua, lui dit :

_ Ça ne va pas Harry ?

_ Rien d'important. Fait attention à toi d'accord ?

_ Oui bien sûr mais…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ce il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, suivit par Ron, quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Mince Ginny, on va être en retard en cours ! J'ai deux heures de potions en plus… La poisse !

_ Vite viens ! Enchéri la rouquine.

La journée s'était passée sans encombre et c'est le soir que nos trois gryffondors rejoignirent leur meilleure amie derrière le tableau de la licorne bleue. En entrant dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, ils ne purent qu'être statufiés par la magnificence des lieux, aussi tombèrent ils lourdement sur le canapé, les yeux toujours accrochés au moindre bibelot exposé dans la pièce.

_ Mione, je savais que tu disais que c'était magnifique, mais quand même je pensais pas que c'était à ce point… Dis Harry, une fois sa langue retrouvée.

_ Je te l'avais dit. Hum bon vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Un thé, un jus de citrouille n'importe ?

_ Moi je veux bien un thé, lui répondit la rouquine.

_ Non moi ça va.

_ Moi aussi merci. Bon, enchaina Harry, qu'avais tu de si pressant à nous dire pour nous inviter dans tes appartements alors que tu n'étais pas sensée avoir le droit vis à vis de Malefoy ?

_ Si je vous autorise à poser vos fesses sur mon canapé Potty, c'est parce que ce qu'a à vous dire Hermione est important. Du moins pour elle et moi, et qu'elle tient à vous mettre au courant. Répondit le dit Serpentard à la réplique du Survivant en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce dernier descendait nonchalamment les marches qui menaient aux chambres et à la salle de bain des préfets.

Une fois arrivés près des quatre Gryffondors, il s'assit sur ce qui devait être son fauteuil personnel : un fauteuil d'un velours vert sombre, aux motifs en relief argentés. « Typique de Serpentard » pensèrent les rouge et or.

Quand elle remarque que cinq paires d'yeux la regardaient fixement, la jeune princesse se décida à s'asseoir et à expliquer la situation à ses trois meilleurs amis.

_ Voilà… Je ne sais plus si je vous avait parlé du soir du bal, où Drago nous sommes retrouvés inexplicablement à plus de cinq mètres de haut, en train de danser, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne voyions ce qui se passait autour de nous ?

Elle reçu des hochements de têtes que guise de réponse.

_ Et quand je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie aussi ?

_ Oui d'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas ce qui t'est arrivé cette fois là…

_ Euh… En fait je m'étais faîte agresser par des Serpentards. Ils n'ont rien eu le temps de me faire parce qu'une lumière sortie d'où je ne sais où est apparue et à distrait les Serpentards. J'ai eu largement le temps ensuite de les stupéfixer.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie si tout allait bien ? Lui demanda Ginny.

_ Et ben, quand je suis arrivée dans nos appartements, Malefoy était étendu sur le carrelage, inconscient. Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie en le faisant léviter. Et quand je suis arrivée vers Mrs Pomfresh et qu'elle eu mit Malefoy dans un lit, je ne pouvais pas sortir, il y avait comme une force invisible qui m'emmenait vers le lit de Malefoy. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui pris la main et là, la même lumière nous a enveloppé et je suis tombée inconsciente à mon tour.

Ginny commençait à comprendre. Elle adorait les légendes sorcières et avait lu des tas de bouquins sur le sujet.

Hermione qui vit le regard de compréhension de Ginny, l'encouragea à dire son hypothèse à tout le monde, ce qu'elle fit.

_ Vous êtes des _aeternam amatores_ pas vrai ?

_ Oui, répondit Malefoy à la place de son homologue.

Tous s'étaient retournés vers lui. Ils l'avaient presque oublié tant le récit d'Hermione les avait laissés perplexes.

_ Moi j'ai rien compris, lâcha Ron.

_ Moi non plus, ajouta son voisin.

Ce fut Ginny qui leur expliqua ce qu'elle savait, avec une trace d'émotion perceptible dans la voix :

_ Ce sont en quelque sorte des âmes sœurs. Malefoy… Pardon, Drago et Hermione sont liés magiquement depuis leur naissance par les liens des _aeternam amatores._ On raconte que les liés on une marque en forme de lune dans le dos et que leur magie s'unie pour protéger l'un ou l'autre. Ce qui s'est passé quand tu as été attaquée Hermione. Mais cette magie est parfois inconsciente. Par contre, vous pourrez la faire évoluer en vous entrainant. En plus, cette magie est tellement ancienne qu'elle dépasse les pouvoirs de notre magie actuelle elle est bien plus puissante.

Pendant le monologue de Ginny, les deux préfets en chef ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux. Hermione pouvait lire si facilement l'amour de Drago à son égard dans ses prunelles qu'elle en fut légèrement déstabilisée bien qu'elle n'en laisse rien voir. Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui. Ça devenait très urgent. Aussi se promit elle de l'apostropher une fois ses amis partis.

Quand aux deux autres garçons présents dans la salle, maintenant qu'ils mesuraient l'amplitude des liens entre Hermione et leur ennemi de toujours, ils en restèrent cois, regardant tour à tour les deux préfets en chef qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés du regard.

Harry sorti de sa torpeur le premier et demanda à la jeune princesse :

_ Hermione il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu étais si dévastée quand tu es sortie de l'infirmerie ? Pendant des jours tu semblais être un fantôme !

_ Euh… Rien de grave tout est réglé, répondit elle en baissant les yeux, les joues rouges comme une tomate.

_ Tu es sûre ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard dur, et Harry compris qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

Ginny lança alors :

_ Bon ben on va rentrer si on ne veut pas louper l'heure de couvre feu. Vous venez les garçons ?

Les trois Gryffondors se levèrent et après avoir salué leur amis, leurs pensées toujours penchées sur leur conversation d'il y a quelques minutes, s'éclipsèrent. Hermione qui les avait raccompagné, revint vers le vert et argent et se rassit sur le canapé que ses amis venaient de quitter à l'instant. Elle pris place le plus près de Malefoy. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir avoir le courage de lui parler de ce qui la pesait depuis plus d'une semaine aussi préférait elle rester discrète bien qu'elle était certaine que son homologue l'entendrait.

Les yeux toujours baissés vers le tapis qui recouvrait le sol devant la cheminée, où ils s'étaient installés, Hermione entama son discours :

_ Je… S'il te plaît ne m'arrête pas, c'est suffisamment dur à avouer comme ça.

Drago ne dit rien, la regardant toujours, attendant qu'elle continue.

_ J'ai bien réfléchi pendant cette semaine et… Malefoy, je crois…

_ Drago.

_ Pardon ?

_ Drago, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom Hermione il n'est pas toxique, dit il doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme soupçonnait la raison de tant de stress de la part de son homologue. Tout du moins pensait il savoir de quoi elle voulait lui parler et il appréhendait énormément la portée de ses mots. Ils pouvaient signer aussi bien son arrêt de mort que sa joie la plus extrême et son bonheur pour le reste de sa vie. Il était nerveux. Très nerveux.

_ Continue je t'en prie.

_ Hum oui donc euh ce que je voulais te dire c'est que… Euh… Drago, je crois que je…

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire deux petits mots de rien du tout. Elle leva les yeux en direction de Drago, essayant de lui faire passer son message par un regard. Et quand elle vit tout l'amour et la joie du jeune homme, elle en fut soulagée. Pour autant elle ne quitta pas ses yeux une seule seconde. Tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés Drago était finalement venu s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille, sur le canapé. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et dans un éclair blanc, leurs lèvres s'unirent pour la première fois. Comme lors de leur danse, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs puis redescendirent bientôt sur le canapé rouge de leur salon.

_ Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait pendant tout ce temps je…

_ Chut, Drago c'est oublié, le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Leur baiser devint plus pressant, plus passionné et bientôt, Drago fit allonger Hermione sur le dos, pour mieux la surplomber. Et d'une demande silencieuse, à laquelle la jeune femme répondit subrepticement par l'affirmative, ils disparurent dans la chambre du Serpentard, d'un éclair blanc.

Leur sommeil fut de courte durée cette nuit là alors qu'ils profitaient de leur bonheur trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard d'une pleine lune, plus brillante que d'ordinaire.

* * *

><p>Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'un mois que les deux préfets en chef vivaient leur amour au grand jour et cela leur avait d'ailleurs valu plus d'une remarque de la part de Gryffondor, mais surtout des menaces des différents Serpentards qui ne comprenaient pas comment leur prince pouvait s'être entiché d'une sang de bourbe.<p>

Seulement, Hermione et Drago étaient formel sur ce point. Pas question de révéler la vraie identité d'Hermione. C'était bien trop dangereux dans les circonstances actuelles.

Hermione attendait les vacances avec une certaine appréhension. Elle allait revoir son cousin Mathéo et ses parents aussi, ainsi que les Granger qui lui manquaient horriblement. Mais cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir être séparée de Drago pour deux semaines, bien qu'ils se reverraient au bal de Noël donné au palais où les Malefoy étaient bien sûr conviés.

Elle devenait vraiment greluche avec Drago. C'était de la guimauve en veux tu en voilà entre les deux et Harry et Ron avaient parfois du mal à se faire à la vision de leur meilleure amie dans les bras de leur ennemi de toujours, bien que leurs querelles ne soient plus d'actualité. Mais c'était toujours dérangeant de voir ces deux là se « manger le museau », comme le disait si bien Ron, juste devant leur nez.

Hermione eu la joie de pouvoir inviter ses trois meilleurs amis au bal de Noël que donnaient ses parents et ils furent enchantés de cette nouvelle. Ils avaient adoré le palais lors de leur dernière visite et étaient impatients de pouvoir y retourner.

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un brisa la quiétude de la Grande Salle. Un des gardes d'Hermione arrivait en trombe, essoufflé et boiteux alors qu'il boitillait vers la table des professeurs où siégeait le professeur Dumbledore.

Le garde fit signe au directeur de se pencher et lui dit quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Une fois leur conversation finie, le directeur leva les yeux vers la jeune princesse, qui assistait à la scène impuissante. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à se lever pour les rejoindre avant que Dumbledore ne le lui fasse signe de ne pas bouger. Elle pourrait indiquer son identité trop facilement et vu la tête des deux interlocuteurs qui sortaient de leur conciliabule, son identité devait être plus que jamais tenue au secret.

Le directeur et le garde royal sortirent alors de la Grande Salle jusqu'alors silencieuse qui peut à peut se remplit d'un brouhaha insoutenable. La jeune femme ne tenant plus, se rua hors de la salle et fila à toute vitesse vers le bureau directorial.


	8. La menace rôde

**Mes petits chatons, soyons honnêtes. J'ai merdé. Et en ce moment c'est mal parti pour aller de mieux en mieux... J'ai vraiment une tonne de boulot pour les cours aussi, j'ai pas tellement le temps d'écrire. Voici un chapitre que j'avais entamé il y a un moment qui j'ai terminé ce matin. Ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant, c'est vous poster le reste de l'histoire en un seul bloc (plusieurs chapitres mais tous le même jour comme ça vous aurez pas à attendre des plombes). **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite !**

Chapitre 8 : La menace rôde

Hermione courait à toute vitesse vers le bureau directorial. Elle était vraiment très inquiète et vu l'état du garde il y avait de quoi se faire du mouron. Une fois arrivée devant la statue, elle s'écria :

_ _ Citrus Magnus !_

Elle n'attendit pas que la statue la fasse monter et grimpa les marches deux par deux. La porte du bureau du directeur était déjà grande ouverte aussi, la jeune fille ne se fit pas priée et pénétra dans la pièce.

_ _Miss Rosburry, je me suis douté que vous ne resteriez pas bien longtemps les bras ballants. Joignez vous à nous je vous prie._

La jeune princesse s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de celle de son garde.

_ _Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, pouvez vous nous expliquer en détails ce qui s'est passé monsieur,_ s'adressa Dumbledore au garde royal.

__ Vous-Savez-Qui a envoyé plusieurs mangemorts au palais. Ils ne devaient être qu'en reconnaissance puisqu'ils étaient bien trop peu pour attaquer un bâtiment de l'envergure du château. Seulement, nous avons eu de la visite de leur part aux portes de Poudlard. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un et je pense que notre présence ici les a menés sur une bonne piste. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu connaissance de l'existence de la princesse monsieur. Et c'est très mauvais pour nous._

__ Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre professeur, pourquoi Voldemort me recherche-t-il ? _Demanda Hermione.

__ J'ai bien peur princesse, qu'il n'ai su par un quelconque moyen que vous étiez la princesse de Rosburry. Bien que nous ayons pris toutes nos précautions afin de sauvegarder votre identité le plus longtemps possible, Tom l'a appris et cherche a vous retrouver. Voyez-vous, vous n'avez pas seulement les pouvoirs des aeternam amatores jeune fille. Votre mère vous a également légué le pouvoir des elfes. Vous êtes une descendante directe d'Izaria._

__L'elfe de la légende…_

__Tout juste. Par ce fait, vous posséder des pouvoirs qui dépasse largement la moyenne d'un sorcier, que l'un de nous ne pourra jamais atteindre sans avoir de sang elfe dans les veines. Ces pouvoirs combinés aux pouvoirs des _aeternam amatores_ vous procurent une grande puissance qui dépasse de loin celle de Lord Voldemort. S'il cherche à vous anéantir, c'est pour vous détruire et puisez votre force, vos pouvoirs._

__Je croyais qu'il fallait être elfe pour…_

__Oui Miss j'en conviens. Seulement, il est possible de recourir à vos pouvoirs en les manipulant grâce à un artefact qui regrouperait ces pouvoirs. Il ne faut jamais que le seigneur noir ne mette la main sur vous princesse. Comprenez vous cela ? _

__Ou…Oui je pense, mais ma famille n'est elle pas en danger au palais ? Et s'il arrivait à y pénétrer ? _

__Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite forcer les portes du palais puisqu'il a appris que vous étiez ici. C'est vous qu'il cherche à atteindre,_ continua le directeur, l'air grave.

__Mais il se peut qu'il les capture et s'en serve pour me faire du chantage ! _

__Je vous assure que le palais est très bien gardé. De plus, votre mère possède encore quelques pouvoirs des ses ancêtres et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elle a le soutien de ses aïeux pour lui venir en aide,_ ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instant à toutes les informations que venait de lui dévoiler Dumbledore. Ainsi donc elle était non seulement princesse et un être légendaire, mais elle avait également du sang d'elfe en elle !

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup et la jeune fille se sentit soudain défaillante.

__Tout va bien Miss ? _

__ Mmh… Oui, oui ça va. Je… Excusez moi. _

Elle se retira du bureau puis descendit les marches comme une automate, la menant dans les couloirs de l'école.

Arrivée en bas, elle eu la surprise de retrouver son âme sœur. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune Malfoy voyant la détresse de sa bien aimée la soutint du mieux qu'il pu puis se résolu à la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leurs appartements. Ils passèrent devant les mines inquiètes de Ron et Harry, mais un bref regard du jeune blond leur fit comprendre qu'ils auraient des nouvelles plus tard.

Arrivés devant le tableau de la licorne bleue, Drago dit le mot de passe haut et fort se hâta de rentrer dans leur antre. Il posa sa bien aimée dans leur lit et la rejoint vite avec une tasse de chocolat aux guimauves comme elle l'aimait.

__ Merci…_ Dit la princesse en savourant le met chocolaté en se lovant dans les bras de son amant.

_ _Est ce que tout va bien ?_

__ Pas vraiment… C'est que j'ai appris un tas de choses et ça faisait un peu beaucoup d'un seul coup je pense._

__ Tu veux m'en parler ? _

__Je… Je sais que je devrais, mais pour le moment j'ai juste envie de me reposer. Je me sens tellement fatiguée_, avoua-t-elle en posant sa tasse vide sur sa table de chevet.

__ Dors ma puce. Je dois aller voir les deux zigotos pour ne pas qu'ils creusent un trou dans le sol à force de faire des allers-retours devant le tableau._

__Mmh…_

__ Je t'aime Hermione._

__ …_

Elle s'était déjà assoupie. Drago se glissa des bras de sa bien aimée avant d'aller voir Potter et Weasley qui attendait devant la porte de leurs appartements.

__ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Malefoy ? Pourquoi Hermione était elle si faible ?_

__ Doucement Potty, je n'en sais pas plus que toi alors cesses un peu de me secouer comme un prunier tu veux ? _

__ Comment vas-t-elle ? _Demanda le roux.

_ _Elle s'est endormie il y a quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas ce que le directeur lui s appris mais il semblerais que ça l'ait chamboulé. Je… J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai entendu des bruits dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Des mangemorts se seraient postés aux portes de Poudlard. De toute façon on n'en saura pas plus tant qu'Hermione ne se sera pas réveillée alors…_

__ Mmh… Ouais ben… On va y aller alors. Tiens nous au courant quand elle se réveillera,_ demanda Harry.

Le blond répondit par un hochement de tête puis congédia les deux Gryffondors. Il rejoint sa bien-aimée dans leur chambre, qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Le jeune homme voulu passer une main sur son front mais il était si bouillant qu'il ne pu la laisser.

Sans plus réfléchir, il la pris de nouveau dans ses bras et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas normal. Si elle était souffrante elle aurait déjà du être guérie au contact de sa main. Il ne comprenait pas et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Arrivés devant les portes de l'infirmerie, Drago les ouvrit dans un grand fracas avant qui alerta l'infirmière de leur arrivée.

__Voyons jeune homme ce ne sont pas des façons de… Oh mon dieu que s'est il passé ? _

__ Je n'en sais rien et c'est bien le problème. La lumière n'apparaît plus quand je la touche alors qu'elle souffre, ce n'est pas normal ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore faire quelque chose ! Mais elle ne peut pas rester comme ça vous m'entendez ?_

__ Calmez vous Monsieur Malefoy, augmentez le niveau de vos décibels ne la fera pas aller mieux ! Je me charge de prévenir le directeur en attendant, tenez vous tranquille je reviens voir ce que je peux faire pour elle._

Le jeune homme déposa sa bien aimée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie et s'installa dans un fauteuil tout près, qu'il rapprocha afin de ne pas lâcher la main d'Hermione.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quel moment tout avait changé. Hier encore il se revoyait l'insulter elle et ses meilleurs amis alors qu'il l'épiait amoureusement en cachette. Il se remémora son coup de poing en troisième année. Et aujourd'hui, il était là à la couver du regard en espérant qu'elle daigne se réveiller.

_ _Mr Malfoy,_ s'annonça le directeur de Poudlard.

__Professeur, que se passe-t-il je vous en supplie ! Ce n'est pas normal que rien ne se passe lorsque je tienne sa main ! Je devrais pouvoir la guérir alors dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas !_

__Tout d'abord calmez-vous Mr. Malfoy. Nous trouverons l'anomalie et nous ferons tout notre possible pour assurer la bonne santé de Miss Rosburry. Laissons tout d'abord Mrs Pomfresh auscultez sa majesté._

Mr. Malfoy se détacha de sa bien aimée à contrecœur afin de laisser l'infirmière faire son travail. Après plusieurs sorts de toutes les couleurs effectuées sur le corps d'Hermione, l'infirmière semblait avoir trouver ce qui arriver à la jeune princesse.

__ Je… J'ai trouvé ce qui a causé cela à Miss Rosburry._

__ Et bien éclairez nous PomPom._

__ Toutes mes félicitations Mr. Malfoy, vous allez être papa._

Aucune réponse ne parvient aux oreilles de l'infirmière : Drago s'était évanoui.

_ _Oh c'est pas vrai… _

Mrs Pomfresh tourna sa baguette en direction du jeune homme et l'installa sur un lit voisin de celui de sa petite amie.

_ _Bien, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que l'on a plus besoin de moi ici. PomPom, je vous souhaite une bonne journée,_ annonça le directeur avec un sourire malicieux avant de s'effacer du lieu de repos.

Une fois rentré dans son bureau, le directeur de Poudlard s'assit dans son grand fauteuil et commença à réfléchir. Les conséquences de cette grossesse n'étaient pas des moindres pour l'avenir et la sécurité de la princesse. Cette enfant devait à tout prix rester caché, jusqu' à ce que Voldemort ne soit anéanti. Car s'il en croyait les légendes, cet enfant serait en possession de pouvoirs qui entre de mauvaises mains causerait la perte du monde magique.

Au même moment à l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie, Drago ouvrait les yeux sur le plafond immaculé de la salle de soins.

_ _Hug… Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Geigna-t-il.

__ Tiens, Mr. Malefoy, bienvenue parmi nous_.

__ Qu'est ce que je fais là ? He… Hermione ! Où est elle ? Dîtes moi ! _ Cria le blond en se relevant prestement de sa couchette. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite et la vit dans le lit jouxtant le sien.

Il pris sa main dans la sienne et murmura son prénom comme une litanie. Se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière il y a quelques minutes, une larme lui échappa et il posa la main sur le ventre de sa bien aimée.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi la magie elfique pour faire sa réapparition, si bien que Drago sursauta.

_ _Je vais vraiment être papa…_

Un gémissement le tira de ses réflexions et il leva les yeux sur le visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci commença a se réveiller.

__ Hermione, chérie ?_

__ Drago… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

__ Tu… euh, comment te dire ça… _

Parfaitement réveillée à présent, Hermione le pria de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas et le pourquoi de sa présence à l'infirmerie. Mais le jeune homme fut interrompu par l'infirmière.

__ Ah ! Mrs Rosburry vous voilà réveillée ! Tenez, buvez ça._

__ Qu'est ce que c'est ? _

__ Une boisson à partir de vitamines pré natales._

__ Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Enfin je… Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

__ Vous avez fait un malaise Miss, et Mr. Malefoy ici présent s'inquiétait de ne pas voir votre magie faire effet sur vous alors que vous souffriez. Après quelques tests, j'ai trouvé la cause de tout cela. Vous êtes enceinte Miss Rosburry._

La parole semblait avoir déserté la bouche d'Hermione. Aussi, elle choisit de se tourner vers son petit ami. Par un regard, il la rassura sur l'issue de tout cela. Il serait là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce fut ce moment que la princesse choisit pour fondre en larmes, dans les bras du père de son futur enfant.

La jeune femme put sortir de l'infirmerie le soir même, après plusieurs recommandations de la vieille infirmière, des potions pré-natales pleins les poches.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, accompagné de Drago à qui elle eu le temps d'expliquer ce que le directeur lui avait révélé le matin même.


End file.
